


Where You Belong

by hAnatabi



Series: hAnatabi' STUCKY Omegaverse Series [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: A lot of sex, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Barebacking, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Boys In Love, But not secret anymore thanks to Bucky, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Hand Jobs, Jealous Steve Rogers, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nipple Play, Omega Bucky Barnes, Omegaverse, Rutting, Scent Marking, Scents & Smells, Secret Relationship, Sexting, Teen Romance, They are all in high school FYI, This series is nothing but smut, Top Steve Rogers, Underage Sex
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 13:42:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 74,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18605698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hAnatabi/pseuds/hAnatabi
Summary: ชีวิตไฮสคูลกุ๊กกิ๊กของบัคกี้ บาร์นส์คงจะหวานแหววเรียบร้อยกว่านี้ถ้าแฟนของเขาไม่ได้ชื่อสตีฟ โรเจอร์สเพราะนอกจากสตีฟ โรเจอร์สจะทั้งเป็นอัลฟ่าสุดฮอตของชีลด์ไฮสคูล เขายังดันเป็นคู่แห่งพรหมลิขิตของบัคกี้อีกด้วย อะไรๆก็ดูลงตัวอย่างรวดเร็วไปเสียหมดจนบัคกี้คิดว่าจะต้องเกิดเรื่องอะไรไม่คาดคิดขึ้นมาแน่ๆและมันก็เกิดขึ้นจริงๆ...





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> เรื่องสั้นใน hAnatabi’ STUCKY Omegaverse Series มาถึงตอนที่สองแร้วอย่างรวดเร็วค่ะ!! 🤩  
> เมนหลักของตอนนี้ไม่มีอะไรนอกจาก...พร พร พรรรรรร🔥🔥🔥🔥  
> ขอให้สนุกกับการอ่านนะคะ♥︎

สวัสดีค่า hAnatabi เองค่ะ

ช่วงอธิบาย Omegaverse ที่เพิ่มมาสำหรับฟิคตอนนี้นะคะ (ที่เหลือก็เหมือนตอนที่แล้วค่า กดอ่านได้ **[ที่นี่](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18467908/chapters/43755031)** เรย)

**SUPPRESSANT**

Suppressants = ยาควบคุมทั้งฮอร์โมนและกลิ่นฟีโรโมนของโอเมก้า มีทั้งแบบป้องกันการตั้งครรภ์อันไม่พึงประสงค์ ควบคุมกลิ่นฟีโรโมนให้กลายเป็นเบต้า(ส่วนมากใช้ในกองทัพ) ควบคุมไม่ให้เกิดฮีท(แพงมากและได้ผลเพียงแค่ 20%) ลดฮอร์โมนเวลาเกิดฮีทไม่ใช่รุนแรงจนเกินไป(ส่วนมากใช้ในช่วงเวลาเรียน) ผลข้างเคียงการใช้ยาควบคุมฮอร์โมนในปริมาณที่มากเกินไปคือมีโอกาสที่จะทำให้ตั้งครรภ์ยากและสามารถเป็นหมันได้

ยาควบคุมฮีทและรัทฉุกเฉิน = ใช้ฉีดเพื่อควบคุมฮีทและรัทในยามฉุกเฉิน ของอัลฟ่าฉีดบริเวณข้อพับแขน ยาจะสามารถควบคุมรัทได้ประมาณ 4-6 ชั่วโมง ไม่มีผลข้างเคียงใดๆ แต่ของโอเมก้าจะฉีดตรงส่วนไหนก็ได้ที่ใกล้กับช่องทางด้านหลัง สามารถควบคุมฮีทได้เพียง 2-3 ชั่วโมงเท่านั้น และมีผลข้างเคียงคือเมื่อฉีดแล้วจะทำให้หลับทันที

ยาควบคุมการคุมกำเนิดแบบฉีด = สามารถควบคุมกำเนิดได้ 100% ฉีดก่อนมีเซ็กส์เพียงครั้งแรกสามารถคุมกำเนิดได้นานถึง 2 สัปดาห์ สามารถหาซื้อได้ทั่วไป หัวเข็มมีจำนวน 3 เข็ม ฉีดบริเวณต้นขาด้านในเท่านั้น  
(ตัวอย่างรูปร่างหน้าตาเข็มฉีดยาประมาณนี้)  


 

**NESTING**

Nest/Nesting = การทำรังรักของอัลฟ่าและโอเมก้า โอเมก้าบางคนรังถือเป็น Sanctuary ของโอเมก้าเลย (เป็นทั้งที่หลบภัย ที่ศักดิ์สิทธิ์ รังรัก บลาๆ) แต่ส่วนมากก็จะเป็นที่ที่อัลฟ่าและโอเมก้าที่เป็นคู่พันธะแล้วอยู่ร่วมกัน มีทั้งโซฟา เตียง เก้าอี้ มุมห้อง และอื่นๆแล้วแต่ละคู่จะสร้างขึ้นมา

 

 

ขอให้ทุกคนสนุกกับการอ่านนะคะ ผิดพลาดตรงไหนก็ขออภัยด้วยนะคะ พร้อมแล้วก็ไปอ่านโลดดดด!

hAnatabi เองค่ะ♥︎

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> แวะเวียนมาพูดคุยเม้ามอยได้ที่ twitter : @hAnatabi ได้เลยนะคะ ☺️♥︎


	2. I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ชีวิตไฮสคูลกุ๊กกิ๊กของบัคกี้ บาร์นส์คงจะหวานแหววเรียบร้อยกว่านี้ถ้าแฟนของเขาไม่ได้ชื่อสตีฟ โรเจอร์ส  
> เพราะนอกจากสตีฟ โรเจอร์สจะทั้งเป็นอัลฟ่าสุดฮอตของชีลด์ไฮสคูล เขายังดันเป็นคู่แห่งพรหมลิขิตของบัคกี้อีกด้วย อะไรๆก็ดูลงตัวอย่างรวดเร็วไปเสียหมดจนบัคกี้คิดว่าจะต้องเกิดเรื่องอะไรไม่คาดคิดขึ้นมาแน่ๆ  
> และมันก็เกิดขึ้นจริงๆ...

(1)

 

 

“สตีฟ...เดี๋ยวก่อน...”  เสียงครางหวานหูของบัคกี้ดังสะท้อนห้องเก็บอุปกรณ์ด้านในของห้องโสตกระจายเสียงเมื่อมือหนาหนักทั้งสองข้างของสตีฟขยำเข้าที่บั้นท้ายของเขา น้ำหล่อลื่นจากช่องทางด้านหลังของเขาเริ่มก่อตัวขึ้นจนทำให้อัลฟ่าได้กลิ่นฟีโรโมนจางๆแสนเย้ายวน สตีฟเอนพิงเข้าที่ตู้เก็บของและนำขาข้างหนึ่งของเขาสอดเข้าตรงหว่างขาของโอเมก้าทันที ทำให้ส่วนอ่อนไหวของบัคกี้เสียดสีต้นขาแข็งแกร่งของอัลฟ่าตามจังหวะนิ้วมือที่บีบเค้นบั้นท้ายอย่างสุขสมจนเริ่มตั้งชันขึ้นมา

 

หลังจากวันแรกที่มีเซ็กส์ด้วยกัน ทั้งสองก็ต่างโหยหาอ้อมกอดของกันและกันอย่างรุนแรงยิ่งกว่าเดิม สตีฟมักจะแอบพาเขามามีอะไรที่ห้องน้ำหลังตึกซีที่ไม่ค่อยมีคนใช้ตอนพักเที่ยงเสมอ แต่บางวันก็เกือบโดนจับได้เพราะสตีฟเร่าร้อนและรุนแรงเสียจนเขากลั้นเสียงครางไว้ไม่อยู่ จนบัคกี้บอกให้เขามาห้องโสตฯตอนช่วงเจ็ดโมงเช้าแทน ซึ่งตั้งแต่แอบมาทำกันตรงนี้ก็ไม่เคยมีใครเข้ามารบกวนอีกเลย เว้นเสียแต่ว่าคลินท์จะเกิดอยากมาโรงเรียนเสียเช้าตรู่ ซึ่งเป็นไปไม่ได้แน่นอน

 

“หรือนายอยากให้ฉันหยุด...”  สตีฟกระซิบเสียงแหบพร่าข้างหูของเขาแล้วขบเม้มเบาๆ บัคกี้ส่ายหน้าเป็นคำตอบพร้อมหอบครางเสียงหวานในลำคอจากความเสียวซ่าน จากนั้นเขาก็เผยลำคอขาวที่มีร่องรอยจูบสีชมพูตัดกับสีผิวอันเซ็กซี่ให้อัลฟ่าช้าๆ เมื่อสตีฟเห็นท่าทางเชื้อเชิญอันยั่วยวนก็เริ่มสูดกลิ่นฟีโรโมนของโอเมก้าที่ลำคอขาวเนียนนั่น

 

“วันนี้นายก็ใช้ยาคุมอีกแล้วหรอ”  เมื่อสตีฟสูดดมกลิ่นที่เจือจางของโอเมก้าก็พูดขึ้นอย่างไม่สบอารมณ์ เขารู้อยู่แล้วว่าบัคกี้ใช้ยาควบคุมฮอร์โมนทุกวัน แต่สตีฟก็ยังอยากให้แฟนของเขาเลิกใช้และแสดงตัวเป็นโอเมก้าของไปเลย แต่นั่นคงทำให้บัคกี้ต้องโดนคนอิจฉาและโดนรังแกแน่ๆ (โดยเฉพาะอย่างยิ่งชารอน)

 

“ฉันก็ใช้ทุกวันนะสตีฟ”  บัคกี้ตอบกลับ เขาได้กลิ่นความไม่พอใจผสมกับความเป็นห่วงมาจากอัลฟ่าของเขา บัคกี้จึงประคองใบหน้าของสตีฟขึ้นมาจากลำคอของตัวเองแล้วค่อยๆบรรจงจูบลงที่ริมฝีปากของอัลฟ่าแผ่วเบา

 

เมื่อบัคกี้ถอนจูบออกและเงยหน้าสบตากับอัลฟ่า สตีฟก็จูบตอบกลับมาอย่างหนักหน่วงและสอดลิ้นร้อนเข้ามาอย่างรวดเร็ว มือที่สัมผัสบั้นท้ายของโอเมก้าอยู่นั้นก็เปลี่ยนมาถกเสื้อของคนตรงหน้าขึ้นเล็กน้อยและดึงกางเกงพร้อมกางเกงชั้นในของบัคกี้ลงอย่างรวดเร็วจนบั้นท้ายเนียนเด้งของเขาสัมผัสอากาศภายนอก สตีฟใช้มือหนาสอดสัมผัสแผ่นหลังเนียนนุ่มแสนอบอุ่นและลูบไล้ไปยังบั้นท้ายเปลือยเปล่าของบัคกี้ อีกทั้งยังมีลิ้นอุ่นหนาของสตีฟที่รุกราน ดูดดึงลิ้นของเขาจนบัคกี้หอบคราง มือทั้งสองกำเสื้อของอัลฟ่าแน่นเมื่ออัลฟ่าเริ่มบีบขยำบั้นท้ายทั้งสองของเขา น้ำหล่อลื่นใสเริ่มหลั่งไหลออกมาจากช่องทางอ่อนนุ่มจากการขมิบตอดรัดบางเบาเวลาที่นิ้วมือของอัลฟ่าเกือบจะสัมผัสช่องทางเร้นลับนั่น จนบัคกี้เริ่มสั่นเทิ้มไปด้วยความปรารถนา

 

“เพื่อนนายจะมาใช้ห้องตอนกี่โมง”  สตีฟถอนจูบออกแล้วถามบัคกี้ขึ้นเมื่อส่วนที่แข็งขืนของเขาก็เริ่มตั้งชูชันขึ้นมาจนคับแน่นเต็มกางเกง

 

“อีกซักสี่สิบนาที...”  บัคกี้กระซิบตอบกลับเสียงหอบครางหวาน เมื่ออัลฟ่าได้ยินคำตอบก็ทำให้มือหนาของสตีฟบีบขยำบั้นท้ายของเขาหนักหน่วงขึ้น เขาสอดนิ้วลงไประหว่างผิวเนียนเด้งและค่อยๆถ่างแยกบั้นท้ายของโอเมก้าทั้งสองด้านจนสามารถควานหาช่องทางอ่อนนุ่มได้อย่างง่ายดาย แถมยังทำให้น้ำหล่อลื่นไหลออกมาเลอะต้นขาของเขาอีก แล้วจากนั้นสตีฟก็ใช้นิ้วกลางสอดใส่เข้าไป ช่องทางนั้นตอดรัดนิ้วของอัลฟ่าด้วยความกระหายจนบัคกี้เริ่มร้องครางเสียงดังหวานหูขึ้นเรื่อยๆ

 

“อ๊ะ...อัลฟ่า...”  เสียงครางขาดช่วงของบัคกี้ดังขึ้นเมื่อสตีฟเริ่มสอดใส่นิ้วหนาหนักอีกนิ้วเข้าออกเป็นจังหวะ บัคกี้แอ่นสะโพกเพื่อให้นิ้วทั้งสองของอัลฟ่ากระแทกกระทั้นเข้ามาจนถึงจุดเร้นลับแสนสุขสม “...ตรงนั้น...”

 

“ตรงนี้หรอ...”  สตีฟถามพร้อมกับเพิ่มนิ้วที่สามแล้วสอดใส่เข้ามาอย่างรวดเร็วและหนักหน่วงจนถึงจุดกระสันนั่น บัคกี้ส่งเสียงหอบครางหวานหูดังขึ้นสูงเมื่อนิ้วอันหนาหนักของอัลฟ่าสัมผัสโดนจุดตรงนั้น ส่วนอ่อนไหวที่แข็งขืนของทั้งสองสัมผัสบดเบียดกันจนมีน้ำใสเอ่อเลอะออกมาจากกางเกง

 

เมื่ออัลฟ่าเริ่มทนไม่ไหวกับกลิ่นฟีโรโมนอันเย้ายวน เสียงครางหวานแสนเซ็กซี่ และส่วนที่ชูชันบดเบียดของโอเมก้า สตีฟจึงถอนนิ้วทั้งสามออกจากบั้นท้ายของบัคกี้ แล้วเขาก็เอามาจรดริมฝีปากของตัวเองแล้วค่อยๆไล้เลียน้ำสีใสแสนหอมหวานของโอเมก้าจากนิ้วทั้งสามไปพร้อมๆกับจ้องมองดวงตาหยาดเยิ้มสีเทาอมฟ้าของบัคกี้

 

บัคกี้เห็นสตีฟไล้เลียน้ำหล่อลื่นของตัวเองก็เบิกตาโพลงด้วยความตกใจและเขินอายมากจนใบหน้าของเขาขึ้นสีแดงก่ำและร้อนฉ่าไปหมด สายตาที่มองมาของอัลฟ่าช่างเร่าร้อนไปด้วยความหื่นกระหายเสียจนดวงตาสีฟ้าใสแทบจะกลายเป็นสีดำสนิท

 

เมื่อสตีฟลิ้มรสน้ำหวานจากบัคกี้จนพึงพอใจแล้ว เขาก็ใช้มือทั้งสองช้อนบั้นท้ายและอุ้มบัคกี้ขึ้นมา จากนั้นเขาก็ปล่อยโอเมก้าของเขาลงที่โต๊ะด้านข้าง บั้นท้ายของบัคกี้สัมผัสอยู่ที่ปลายขอบโต๊ะพอดี อัลฟ่ากวาดกองกองหนังสือนิตยสารบนโต๊ะทิ้งลงพื้นอย่างไม่ใยดี เขาถอดแจ็คเก็ตยีนส์ออกแล้วปูวางเพื่อให้โอเมก้าของเขานอนบนโต๊ะได้สะดวกพร้อมกับถอดกางเกงและชั้นในของบัคกี้ออกแล้วโยนลงพื้น บัคกี้ใช้มือของตัวเองค่อยๆถกเสื้อขึ้นจนเห็นยอดอกนุ่มสีชมพูที่กำลังชูชัน เขาอ้าขาให้กว้างขึ้นจนอัลฟ่ามองเห็นช่องทางสีกลีบกุหลาบที่กำลังตอดรัดจนน้ำหล่อลื่นไหลออกมาไม่ขาดสาย

 

สตีฟไม่รอช้า เขาจัดการปลดเข็มขัดและถอดซิบกางเกงให้หลวมขึ้น แล้วเขาก็ถกกางเกงชั้นในลงเพื่อให้แก่นกายที่ตื่นตัวคับแน่นเป็นอิสระ น้ำคัดหลั่งจากส่วนปลายไหลซึมไปทั้งท่อนอันแข็งแกร่ง อัลฟ่ามองโอเมก้าที่นอนเชิญชวนเขาอยู่ก็เลียริมฝีปากอย่างกระหายและถูแก่นกายขึ้นลงเพื่อให้น้ำช่วยหล่อลื่นและเริ่มเปิดหัวส่วนปลายออก

 

“อัลฟ่า...ใส่เข้ามา...ได้โปรด...”  บัคกี้หอบครางอ้อนวอนเสียงกระเส่าเว้าวอนเมื่อเขาจ้องมองแก่นกายอันใหญ่โตของอัลฟ่า

 

“ฉันล่ะชอบเวลานายอ้อนจริงๆ...”  สตีฟพูดกระซิบขึ้น

 

“สตีฟ...อัลฟ่าของฉัน...ฉันต้องการนาย...ต้องการน๊อตของนาย...”  สิ้นเสียงครางออดอ้อนแสนหวานของโอเมก้า ก็ทำให้สตีฟแทบจะทนไม่ไหว เขาใช้มือทั้งสองคว้าขาของบัคกี้มาพาดบ่าอย่างรวดเร็วเพื่อให้บั้นท้ายของเขาได้มุมที่ต้องการ จากนั้นอัลฟ่าก็โอบประคองแก่นกายที่ชูชันของตัวเอง แล้วกดส่วนหัวเข้าไปจ่อรดช่องทางนุ่มทันที

 

สตีฟสัมผัสได้ถึงแรงตอดรัดจากช่องทางอ่อนนุ่มจากส่วนปลายที่จ่ออยู่ตรงริมขอบ เมื่ออัลฟ่าค่อยๆดันแก่นกายอันแข็งแกร่งเข้าไปในช่องทางอุ่นนั่นแล้ว เขาก็โน้มตัวลงแล้วยันมือไว้บนโต๊ะ บั้นท้ายและขาของโอเมก้าที่พาดไหล่อยู่นั้นลอยขึ้นจนได้องศาที่ดีมากขึ้นกว่าเดิม บัคกี้ร้องครางเสียงหวานหูตลอดเวลาเมื่อสตีฟดันแก่นกายเข้ามาจนสุด ถึงแม้เขาจะรู้สึกคับแน่นจนจุกจากความใหญ่โตของแก่นกายอันแข็งแรงของสตีฟ แต่ความสุขสมที่ได้รับจากอัลฟ่านั้นมีมากกว่าที่จะมาคิดเรื่องเล็กน้อยเช่นนี้

 

บัคกี้ร้องครางเสียงหวานหูทันทีเมื่อช่องทางอ่อนนุ่มที่คับแน่นไปด้วยส่วนที่แข็งแกร่งของสตีฟสัมผัสโดนจุดเร้นลับอันเสียวซ่าน อัลฟ่าสัมผัสรับรู้ได้ว่าโอเมก้าของเขากำลังเรียกหาความสุขสมก็ระบายยิ้มอย่างพึงพอใจ

 

“โอเมก้า...นายนี่แน่นจริงๆ”  สตีฟครางเสียงต่ำ แม้ว่าทั้งสองจะมีเซ็กส์กันทุกวัน ทั้งแอบมาหาที่ทำกันที่โรงเรียนและทำกันที่อพาร์ทเมนท์ของเขา แต่ความสุขสมจากช่องทางอ่อนนุ่มที่คับแน่นและตอดรัดเขาอย่างกระหายเสมอก็ยังทำให้เขาต้องการร่วมรักกับโอเมก้าของเขาตลอดเวลาอยู่ดี

 

“นายใหญ่เกินไปต่างหากสตีฟ...”  บัคกี้หายใจหอบครางและค่อยๆบอกอัลฟ่าของตัวเองด้วยน้ำเสียงแผ่วเบา สตีฟยิ้มให้ด้วยความภาคภูมิใจและสบตากับโอเมก้าที่นอนอยู่บนโต๊ะ เขาค่อยๆถอนแก่นกายออกแล้วสอดใส่เข้ามาอีกครั้ง แล้วสตีฟก็เริ่มกระแทกเข้าออกเร็วและแรงขึ้น

 

บัคกี้ครางเสียงหวานตลอดเวลาที่จุดเสียวซ่านเร้นลับของเขาถูกกระแทกเป็นจังหวะย้ำๆ คละเคล้าไปกับเสียงลามกเฉอะแฉะจากช่องทางอ่อนนุ่มของโอเมก้าที่ถูกเสียดสีกับแก่นกายแข็งขืนของอัลฟ่า

 

บัคกี้นึกถึงความรู้สึกเสียวซ่านที่สตีฟชอบทำตรงบริเวณยอดอก มือของเขาจึงสัมผัสเข้าที่ยอดอกนิ่มของตัวเองและบีบขยำเค้นคลึงอย่างไม่รู้ตัวไปพร้อมๆกับสัมผัสด้านล่างที่สตีฟกระแทกเข้ามาอย่างรุนแรงขึ้นเรื่อยๆ

 

“Fuck!  บัคกี้!  เวลานายเล่นกับตัวเองนี่เซ็กซี่เป็นบ้า”  สตีฟบอกเสียงแหบพร่าเมื่อเขาเห็นโอเมก้ากำลังสุขสมกับนิ้วมือที่บีบขยำยอดอกชูชันสีชมพูเข้มของตัวเองพร้อมกับสบตาอัลฟ่าของตัวเองด้วยสายตาเย้ายวนและไล้เลียริมฝีปาของตัวเองอย่างกระหาย

 

“โอเมก้า...”  สตีฟครางเสียงต่ำจนเกือบจะปลดปล่อยความต้องการใส่ช่องทางรัดแน่นอันอ่อนนุ่มทันทีเมื่อเห็นบัคกี้ยั่วยวน เขาจึงหันไปขบกัดต้นขาของโอเมก้าแทน สตีฟบดจูบดูดดึงจนเริ่มมีร่องรอยทิ้งไว้ตามต้นขา

 

“อัลฟ่า...ฉันจะเสร็จ...”  บัคกี้ร้องครางเสียงหอบสูงเป็นจังหวะขึ้นอย่างรวดเร็วเมื่อแก่นกายของสตีฟเน้นย้ำตรงจุดนั้นซ้ำๆจนเขาเริ่มทนไม่ไหวอยากปลดปล่อยความต้องการออกมาจากแก่นกายที่ชูชันสั่นเทิ้ม นิ้วมือที่บัคกี้สัมผัสยอดอกของตัวเองอยู่ก็คลายออกและเอื้อมมือไปหาอัลฟ่าด้านบนเป็นสัญญาณให้โน้มลงมาหาเขา

 

“ปล่อยเลยโอเมก้า...ฉันก็ใกล้แล้ว...”  สตีฟไม่รอช้า เขาโน้มลงมาจูบที่ลำคอขาวของบัคกี้แล้วกระซิบบอกเสียงทุ้มต่ำที่เต็มไปด้วยความกระหาย แล้วสตีฟเร่งจังหวะให้เร็วกว่าเดิม เข้ามาลึกกว่าเดิม ส่วนนั้นของบัคกี้เสียดสีกับกล้ามท้องที่ผ่านเสื้อของอัลฟ่าก็ยิ่งทำให้เขารู้สึกดีจนแทบทนไม่ไหว มือของเขาโอบรอบคอของสตีฟ นิ้วมือเรียวของบัคกี้ขยำทั้งเสื้อและท้ายทอยของเขาจากความเสียวซ่าน

 

“อัลฟ่า...!!!”  บัคกี้ครางร้องเรียกหาเขาและในที่สุดเขาก็ปลดปล่อยความปรารถนาที่สั่งสมออกมา ระหว่างที่เขากำลังปลดปล่อย ช่องทางอ่อนนุ่มก็ตอดรัดแก่นกายของอัลฟ่าจนเขารู้สึกถึงน๊อตที่กำลังก่อตัวขึ้น กลิ่นฟีโรโมนจากคอขาวของคนตรงหน้าสูงขึ้นกว่าปกติจนสตีฟเกือบจะทนไม่ไหวอีกแล้ว เขาจึงหักห้ามใจไม่ให้เผลอกัดโดยการจูบและดูดเม้มลำคอขาวของบัคกี้แทน และเมื่อสตีฟกระแทกแรงๆอีกไม่กี่ครั้ง เขาก็ปลดปล่อยออกมาในตัวของบัคกี้พร้อมกับน๊อตที่เต็มแน่นตรงช่องทางอ่อนนุ่มของโอเมก้า

 

สตีฟหอบหายใจอยู่ด้านข้างลำคอของบัคกี้ เขาผละออกจากลำคอขาวเนียนของโอเมก้าก่อนที่เขาจะเผลอกัดลงไป สตีฟค่อยๆไล่จูบมาที่แก้มนิ่มของบัคกี้ แล้วย้ำจูบที่ริมฝีปากสีแดงสดของคนตรงหน้าอย่างแผ่วเบา เมื่อเขาก้มลงมองดูด้านล่าง สตีฟก็เห็นน้ำสีขุ่นของโอเมก้าทะลักเลอะเปรอะเปื้อนไปที่หน้าท้องของบัคกี้และเสื้อของเขาเอง

 

“เละเทะไปหมดเลยนะ”  สตีฟพูดแล้วก็ยิ้มกริ่มใส่บัคกี้จนใบหน้าของเขาขึ้นสีแดงทันที

 

“อ๊ะ...ขอโทษ...”  บัคกี้รีบกล่าวขอโทษขอโพยอัลฟ่าของเขาอย่างร้อนรน กลิ่นความกลัวและรู้สึกผิดลอยออกมาจนอัลฟ่ารับรู้ได้ สตีฟเลิ่กคิ้วมองเขาแล้วยิ้มให้โอเมก้าของเขาอีกครั้ง

 

“ดีซะอีก...”  สตีฟพูดขึ้นพร้อมกับมองไปยังใบหน้าแดงระเรื่อของบัคกี้ “ฉันล่ะอยากปล่อยมันไว้แบบนี้จริงๆ คนจะได้รู้ว่านายเป็นของฉัน”  สตีฟพูดต่อและก้มหน้าลงไปมองความเละเทะเปรอะเปื้อนที่เสื้อของเขาและกระหยิ่มยิ้มย่องอย่างพึงพอใจ

 

“สตีฟฟฟฟฟฟฟฟฟฟ!!!”  บัคกี้ร้องเรียกอัลฟ่าของตัวเองขึ้นด้วยความเขินอายเมื่อได้ยินความต้องการของอีกฝ่าย

 

หลังจากผ่านไปสิบนาทีกว่าๆ น๊อตของสตีฟคลายลงเรียบร้อย (ขอบคุณสวรรค์ที่วันนี้น๊อตของอัลฟ่าคลายลงอย่างรวดเร็ว)  สตีฟก็จัดการถอดเสื้อยืดสีเทาที่เลอะเทอะออกแล้วเอามาเช็ดคราบน้ำคัดหลั่งสีขาวขุ่นของโอเมก้าที่เปรอะเปื้อนที่ลำตัว และอัลฟ่าก็แยกขาทั้งสองข้างของเขาแล้วเช็ดร่องรอยน้ำหล่อลื่นใสบริเวณต้นขาและที่บั้นท้าย จนเขาได้ยินเสียงครางเบาๆจากลำคอของบัคกี้

 

โชคดีที่สตีฟยังใส่เสื้อกล้ามมาด้านในอีกชั้นหนึ่ง เขาจึงเอาแจ็คเก็ตยีนส์มาใส่ทับได้อย่างแนบเนียน ส่วนเสื้อยืดสีเทาของสตีฟที่เลอะเทอะนั้น...

 

“ไม่เอาไปทิ้งหรอ...”  บัคกี้ถามขึ้นหลังจากที่เขาหยิบกางเกงในขึ้นมาใส่

 

“ทิ้งทำไมเสียดายออก”  สตีฟตอบกลับแล้วยิ้มกรุ้มกริ่มให้โอเมก้าของตัวเองอย่างมีเลศนัย

 

“ฉันจะได้เก็บไว้ช่วยตัวเองตอนนายกลับบ้านแล้วไง”  อัลฟ่าตอบกลับแล้วพับเสื้อใส่กระเป๋าด้านในของแจ็คเก็ตยีนส์ บัคกี้เห็นดังนั้นก็หน้าแดงแปร๊ดและถลึงตาใส่เขาทันที

 

“ไอ้อัลฟ่าลามก!!”  บัคกี้พูดขึ้นอย่างเขินอายพร้อมช้อนตามองงอนๆ สตีฟอมยิ้มให้กับท่าทีของโอเมก้าของเขาแล้วก็เดินเข้ามาจูบที่ริมฝีปากนุ่มหนึ่งที

 

“รีบใส่กางเกงซะโอเมก้าที่รัก เดี๋ยวเพื่อนนายก็จะมาแล้วนะ”  สตีฟบอกเขาพร้อมกับสอดมือเข้ามาในกางเกงในแล้วขยำที่บั้นท้ายของบัคกี้จนเขาเงยหน้าขึ้นมามองค้อนอัลฟ่าอีกรอบ แล้วสตีฟก็เดินไปเปิดหน้าต่างระบายอากาศก่อนที่คลินท์จะจับได้ว่าบัคกี้แอบมามีอะไรกับอัลฟ่าในห้อง เพราะตอนนี้ในห้องเก็บของมีแต่กลิ่นฟีโรโมนของทั้งสองตลบอบอวนไปหมด

 

 

—— ☆ ——

 

 

หลังจากที่ทั้งสองเช็คความเรียบร้อยของตัวเองกันเสร็จแล้วเรียบร้อย บัคกี้ก็ให้สตีฟออกมาจากห้องโสตฯก่อนเพราะโอเมก้าบอกกับเขาว่าจะนั่งอ่านหนังสือรอคลินท์ที่นี่ สตีฟจูบลาแฟนของเขาอีกครั้งก่อนออกจากห้องเก็บของ ซึ่งกลิ่นฟีโรโมนของโอเมก้าที่ตลบอบอวนอยู่ในห้องก็แทบจะทำให้เขาตบะแตกขึ้นอีกครั้งจนบัคกี้ต้องห้ามปรามเขาก่อนที่จะเลยเถิดไปมากกว่านี้

 

แล้วสตีฟก็ต้องเดินออกจากห้องโสตฯไปอย่างเศร้าสร้อยหงอยเหงาด้วยความเสียดาย

 

ระหว่างที่สตีฟกำลังเดินตรงดิ่งไปยังโรงอาหารเพื่อไปหาเพื่อนๆในตอนเช้า มือถือของเขาก็สั่นขึ้นมา สตีฟหยิบขึ้นมาดูก็เห็นข้อความจากบัคกี้

 

> Bucky Barnes :  ฉันคิดถึงน๊อตของนายแล้วอัลฟ่าที่รัก xxxx

 

‘Fuck!’  สตีฟถึงกับสบถในใจเมื่อได้อ่านข้อความทะลึ่งๆจากโอเมก้าของตัวเอง เขาจึงอมยิ้มอย่างสนุกสนานและรีบพิมพ์ตอบกลับทันที

 

> Steve Rogers :  ฉันก็คิดถึงกลิ่นของนาย คิดถึงรสชาติของนาย คิดถึงตรงนั้นของนายที่ตอดรัดฉันแน่นเหมือนกัน Babe xx

 

> Bucky Barnes :  สตีฟฟฟฟฟฟฟฟฟฟ
> 
> Bucky Barnes :  ไอ้อัลฟ่าลามก !
> 
> Bucky Barnes :  ทะลึ่ง !!!

 

 

> Steve Rogers :  นายเริ่มก่อนนะที่รัก ;)

 

“เฮ้แคป มัวแต่ยิ้มไรกับมือถืออยู่ได้น่าขยะแขยงชะมัด”  แซม วิลสันเดินมาเจอเขาพอดีขณะที่เขากะลังส่งข้อความ (?) หาบัคกี้พอดี สตีฟรีบเอามือถือใส่กลับกางเกงทันทีเมื่อเพื่อนเขามาหยุดตรงหน้า

 

“ไม่เข้าหรอ”  สตีฟถามแซมเมื่อเบต้าหนุ่มยืนอยู่ตรงทางเข้าด้านหน้าโรงอาหารเหมือนกับเขา

 

“แล้วนายล่ะ ไม่ไปนั่งที่โต๊ะ มัวแต่ยิ้มให้มือถือเป็นสาวน้อยอยู่ตรงนี้”  แซมหันมองเขาพร้อมกับเลิ่กคิ้วถามพร้อมกับยิ้มกรุ้มกริ่มมีเลศนัย

 

“อ้าวสตีฟ!  แซม!  เพิ่งมาหรอ ไปหาของกินกัน!!”  ธอร์เดินเข้ามากอดคอทั้งสองแล้วเดินลากกันเข้าไปในโรงอาหารอย่างรวดเร็ว

 

“ฉันเพิ่งมา สตีฟมานานแล้วแต่มัวแต่ยิ้มกับมือถืออยู่ตรงนั้นอ่ะ”  แซมพูดขึ้นตอนที่พวกเขาทั้งสามกำลังยืนต่อแถวซื้ออาหารและเครื่องดื่ม

 

“ไอ้บ้าแซม”  สตีฟตะโกนตอบกลับไปทางแซม เพื่อนเบต้าตัวดีของเขา เขารู้สึกว่าใบหน้าของตัวเองร้อนขึ้นเล็กน้อย

 

“นายเพิ่งไปจ้ำจี้กับใครมาแน่ๆ กลิ่นหึ่งเชียว”  ธอร์ทำจมูกฟุดฟิดสูดดมเขา สตีฟรีบเอามือปิดกระเป๋าแจ็คเก็ตยีนส์ด้านในทันที

 

“แต่เออ เพิ่งทำมามีไรป๊ะ”  เขาหันไปพูดกับคนตัวสูงข้างๆ เพราะยังไงเขาก็ปกปิดกลิ่นของตัวเองไม่ได้อยู่แล้ว ส่วนธอร์ก็แอบขำเล็กน้อยเมื่อเขาเห็นใบหน้าของเพื่อนที่เริ่มขึ้นสีแดงระเรื่อขึ้น

 

“เออว่าแต่วันนี้คลาสเราเรียนไรมั่งอ่ะ”  ธอร์ถามเพื่อนทั้งสอง สตีฟกับแซมแทบจะกลอกตากลับกับความชิวเกินไปของเพื่อนตัวเองเสียเหลือเกิน

 

“ตอนเช้าฟิสิกส์ของโทนี่ สตาร์ค ตอนบ่ายมีแนะแนวของเพ็พเพอร์ พ็อตต์สกับพละของแฮปปี้”  สตีฟพูดตอบ

 

“โอ้เพ็พเพอโรนี่เลยหรอวันนี้”  ธอร์หันไปตอบกลับ “พอพูดแบบนี้แล้วก็หิวข้าวกลางวันแล้วสิ”  เขาพูดต่อทั้งๆที่กำลังงับเบอร์เกอร์ชิ้นใหญ่เข้าปาก

 

หลังจากที่ทั้งสามเดินมาทักทายเพื่อนๆที่โต๊ะประจำ ธอร์ก็นั่งกินเบอร์เกอร์ (หรือเรียกว่ายัดน่าจะถูกกว่า)  อย่างรวดเร็วว่องไวเสียจนเพ็กกี้อดที่จะเลิ่กคิ้วมองไม่ได้ และเมื่อออดบอกเวลาเข้าเรียนก็ดังขึ้น ทั้งกลุ่มจึงเดินออกจากโรงอาหารไปยังล็อคเกอร์ของตัวเองเพื่อหยิบหนังสือเรียนและแยกย้ายกันไปเรียนตามคลาสของแต่ละคน

 

คาบเช้าวันนี้เป็นวิชาทฤษฎีและแล็บปฏิบัติการฟิสิกส์ ซึ่งอาจารย์สอนฟิสิกส์ของโรงเรียนชิลด์ไฮสคูลแห่งนี้ไม่ใช่อาจารย์ธรรมดาๆแต่คือ โทนี่ สตาร์ค ทายาทผู้เป็นอัลฟ่าเพียงคนเดียวของบริษัทสตาร์คเทคโนโลยี ผู้ผลิตและพัฒนาเทคโนโลยีด้านไอทีต่างๆทั้งฮาร์ดแวร์และซอฟแวร์ที่ใช้กันทั่วโลก ตั้งแต่โปรแกรมซอฟแวร์เล็กๆยันมือถือ แล็ปท็อป คอมพิวเตอร์ เอไอ อุปกรณ์ทางการแพทย์ ให้บอกสามวันเจ็ดวันก็ไม่หมดเพราะสตาร์คเทคโนโลยีแทบจะเป็นส่วนหนึ่งในชีวิตประจำวันของทุกคนทั่วโลกไปแล้ว และโอเมก้าคู่ชีวิตของอาจารย์สตาร์คที่หมั้นกันมาตั้งแต่สิบขวบอย่างเพ็พเพอร์ พ็อตต์ส อาจารย์สอนวิชาแนะแนวผมบลอนด์แสนสวยและใจดีที่จะคอยอยู่เคียงข้างอาจารย์โทนี่ สตาร์คเสมอ

 

สตีฟเดินเข้าห้องวิชาฟิสิกส์มาพร้อมกับทีชาล่า,  ธอร์ โอดินซัน,  แซม วิลสัน และเพ็กกี้ คาร์เตอร์ เขาเห็นบัคกี้นั่งอยู่แถวๆริมหน้าต่างใกล้กับที่เดิมที่เคยนั่งตอนเรียนเคมี ข้างๆของโอเมก้าคือชูริน้องสาวของทีชาล่ากำลังคุยกับบัคกี้อย่างสนุกสนาน

 

“น้องฉันสนิทกับคู่แล็บนายแทนนายละสตีฟ”  ทีชาล่าพูดขึ้นหลังจากหาที่นั่งอีกฟากของห้องเมื่อเห็นบัคกี้กับชูริคุยกันหัวเราะคิกคัก

 

“อ้อ...เออนั่นสิ”  สตีฟตอบกลับ เขาพยายามทำตัวให้เหมือนเป็นแค่เพื่อนทำแล็บของบัคกี้เท่านั้น

 

“นายไม่ไปตีสนิทคู่แล็บนายไว้หน่อยหรอ ต้องอยู่ห้องเดียวกันทั้งปีเลยนะ”  ทีชาล่าพูดขึ้นพร้อมกับมองไปที่บัคกี้ สตีฟทำเป็นไหวไหล่อย่างไม่ใส่ใจแต่จริงๆในใจของเขาเริ่มเต้นตึกตักเพราะกลัวเพื่อนของเขาจับอาการผิดปกตินี่ได้

 

“เอ้านั่งที่ได้!”  โชคดีที่อาจารย์โทนี่ สตาร์ค ผู้สอนวิชาฟิสิกส์เดินเข้าห้องมาพอดี เขามาพร้อมกับแว่นตาสีม่วงและสูทสามชิ้น มีสาวๆและโอเมก้ามากมายที่หลงใหลไปกับอาจารย์สตาร์คเพราะเขาเป็นอาจารย์อัลฟ่าที่เท่ห์และคูลที่สุดในโรงเรียน ไหนจะเป็นทายาทบริษัทสตาร์คเทคโนโลยีอีก

 

“ปีนี้ฉันจะให้ทุกคนเลือกหัวหน้าห้อง aka  เบ๊ เอ้า ใครมีไอเดีย...”  อาจารย์สตาร์คพูดขึ้น ธอร์ก็ยกมือขึ้นมาทันที “ว่ามาโอดินสัน”

 

“สตีฟ โรเจอร์สเลยครับ”  ธอร์พูดเสียงดังแล้วหันไปไฮทัชกับแซมทันที ทุกคนในห้องรวมถึงบัคกี้หันมามองเขาเป็นสายตาเดียวกันหมด

 

“โอ้ กัปตันโรเจอร์สสุดฮอตของทีมเรานี่เอง”  อาจารย์สตาร์คพูดด้วยสีหน้ายิ้มแย้ม “ไหนใครเห็นด้วยบ้าง”

 

พออาจารย์สตาร์คพูดจบ ทุกคนในห้องก็ยกมือขึ้นทันที เขาแอบเห็นบัคกี้หันมายิ้มให้เขาเล็กน้อยแล้วก็หันไปมองด้านหน้าต่อ

 

“โอเค มติเอกฉันท์ เอ้าโรเจอร์ส เอากุญแจห้องเก็บของไป”  อาจารย์สตาร์คโยนพวงกุญแจให้เขา ด้วยความเป็นควอเตอร์แบ็คอันดับหนึ่งของโรงเรียนเขาจึงรับพวงกุญแจได้อย่างแม่นยำจนธอร์กับแซมถึงกับผิวปากล้อเลียน

 

“Show-off!”  แซมตะโกนมาจากที่นั่งด้านหลัง เรียกเสียงหัวเราะให้คนในคลาสและอาจารย์สตาร์คด้วยเช่นกัน

 

อาจารย์สตาร์คสอนวิชาฟิสิกส์ได้สนุกและเข้าใจง่ายจนคนแบบสตีฟ โรเจอร์สที่ไม่เก่งสายนี้เท่าไหร่กลับเข้าใจมากขึ้นกว่าเดิมเยอะมาก และเมื่อใกล้หมดเวลาเลคเชอร์ของภาคทฤษฎี อาจารย์สตาร์คก็พูดขึ้น

 

“โอเค ก่อนเราจะเริ่มแล็บฟิสิกส์ ฉันจะให้ทุกคนจับฉลากเลือกคู่แล็บก่อน”  อาจารย์สตาร์คหยิบกล่องสีเงินออกมา ด้านในมีกระดาษพับเป็นอยู่ตามจำนวนนักเรียนในคลาส “ในนี้จะมีเลขเป็นคู่ๆ หยิบกระดาษไปคนละแผ่น ฉันจะเรียกทีละคู่ไล่ไปตั้งแต่หมายเลขหนึ่งนะ”

 

อาจารย์สตาร์คส่งกล่องให้กับนักเรียนคนที่นั่งด้านหน้าสุดริมหน้าต่าง แต่ละคนหยิบและส่งต่อให้คนต่อไป มีเสียงพูดคุยดังขึ้นเรื่อยๆเมื่อกระดาษถูกเปิด แต่ละคนต่างหันไปถามเพื่อนตัวเองว่าได้เลขอะไร ส่วนมากก็จะคอตกกันทั้งนั้นเพราะไม่ได้คู่ที่ต้องการ ส่วนเขาจับได้เลขสิบสองก็ยังไม่รู้ว่าคู่ของเขาเป็นใครเช่นกัน

 

เมื่อทุกคนในคลาสหยิบครบจนกล่องสีเงินถูกส่งคืนมาให้ที่หน้าชั้นเรียน อาจารย์สตาร์คก็พูดต่อ

 

“ฉันจะเรียกเบอร์ แล้วให้คนที่ได้มาเขียนชื่อตรงนี้ แล้วไปนั่งที่แล็บตามลำดับ โอเคนะ”  เมื่อเขาพูดจบ ทุกคนในคลาสก็ตอบรับทราบเขากันอย่างพร้อมเพรียง

 

อาจารย์สตาร์คพูดเรียกตามเบอร์ไป ก็มีคนลุกเป็นคู่ออกไปเรื่อยๆ ทั้งธอร์ที่ได้คู่กับชูริ และทีชาล่าที่ได้คู่กับแซมก็ลุกไปแล้วเรียบร้อยตั้งแต่ลำดับแรกๆ ซึ่งสตีฟมองเลขสิบสองในมือของตัวเองก็ใจเต้นตุ้มต่อมเพราะเขาแอบหวังว่าจะได้คู่กับบัคกี้เหมือนคาบแล็บเคมี

 

“ต่อไป ลำดับที่สิบเอ็ด”  อาจารย์สตาร์คพูดขึ้น เบต้าหน้าเด็กปีเตอร์ ปาร์คเกอร์ลุกขึ้น และ...

 

** บัคกี้ของเขา !!! **

 

 _‘ บัคกี้!! ไม่นะ!!!!!!’ _ สตีฟมองโอเมก้าของเขาอย่างน่าเสียดายจนแทบจะตะโกนร้องออกมา เขาพลาดไปแค่ลำดับเดียวเท่านั้น แต่สตีฟก็ทำได้แค่ตะโกนในใจและเม้มปากกัดฟันอย่างไม่พอใจเท่านั้น

 

“หืมมม คู่เด็กเก่งทั้งคู่เลยนี่นา”  อาจารย์สตาร์คพูดยิ้มให้กับปีเตอร์กับบัคกี้

 

เมื่ออาจารย์เรียกเบอร์สิบสองขึ้น สตีฟก็ลุกขึ้นพร้อมหันไปมองเพื่อนร่วมแล็บ ซึ่งก็ไม่ใช่ใครที่ไหนแต่เป็นเพ็กกี้ คาร์เตอร์นั่นเอง

 

“อะไร นี่ฉันต้องมาคู่กับนายหรอโรเจอร์ส”  เพ็กกี้กระซิบกับเขา สตีฟกลอกตาใส่เธอด้วยความไม่พอใจเหมือนกันเพราะเขาก็อยากคู่กับโอเมก้าของเขามากกว่า แต่เขาก็หันไปยิ้มกว้างให้อัลฟ่าสาว หนึ่งในเพื่อนคนสนิทในกลุ่มของพวกเขา

 

“ทำใจไว้น่าเพ็ก ฉันน่ารักนะ”  สตีฟส่งสายตาออดอ้อนจนเพ็กกี้ถอนหายใจและแสดงสีหน้ารำคาญอย่างเห็นได้ชัด

 

“หนุ่มสาวอัลฟ่าหน้าตาดีแห่งคลาสได้เป็นคู่แล็บกัน เสียใจด้วยนะเด็กๆ”  สตีฟได้ยินอาจารย์สตาร์คหันมาพูดกับเขาและเพ็กกี้ จากนั้นก็หันไปหาสาวๆที่เหลือในห้องที่ร้องระงมเสียดายที่ไม่ได้คู่กับเขา

 

แล้วเขาก็เดินไปที่โต๊ะแล็บกับเพ็กกี้ เมื่อเขาถึงที่โต๊ะลำดับที่สิบสองของตัวเองแล้ว สตีฟก็หันไปมองโต๊ะคู่แล็บข้างๆ ซึ่งก็คือบัคกี้และปีเตอร์นั่นเอง

 

‘เยสส อย่างน้อยก็อยู่ใกล้กัน’  สตีฟนึกในใจก่อนจะทักทายเพื่อนโต๊ะข้างเคียง

 

“เฮ้บัคกี้ ช่วยฉันทำแล็บนี้ด้วยนะ”  สตีฟหันไปทักพร้อมขยิบตาส่งให้โอเมก้าของเขาในฐานะ _‘ เพื่อนเบต้าร่วมแล็บเคมี’_

 

“โอ้!  บัคกี้ นายคู่แล็บเคมีกับสตีฟ โรเจอร์สนี่นา!!”  ปีเตอร์ ปาร์คเกอร์พูดขึ้นกับบัคกี้อย่างตื่นเต้น สตีฟเห็นใบหูของบัคกี้แดงระเรื่อขึ้นเล็กน้อยแล้วก็พยักหน้าให้กับปีเตอร์

 

“อื้อ...เฮ้สตีฟ รอบนี้นายต้องช่วยตัวเองแล้วนะ”  เขาตอบเบต้าหนุ่มปีเตอร์แล้วก็หันมายิ้มกรุ้มกริ่มทักทายสตีฟ สตีฟรู้สึกใจเต้นตึกตักเวลาที่ทั้งเขาและบัคกี้ต้องปกปิดสถานะคนรักของทั้งคู่เอาไว้ เพราะจริงๆแล้วมันก็สนุกดีเหมือนกัน เขาคิดว่าการที่ได้ทำอะไรที่ดูเป็นเรื่องต้องห้ามมันจะสนุกและตื่นเต้นขึ้นกว่าเดิมยังไงก็ไม่รู้

 

“ฉันชื่อเพ็กกี้ คาร์เตอร์ อย่าไปใส่ใจสตีฟเลยเจมส์ ปีเตอร์”  เพ็กกี้เดินมาทั้งทายทั้งสอง “ตอนแรกฉันก็แอบเครียดนะที่ได้หมอนี่มาเป็นคู่ แต่พอมีพวกนายอยู่ข้างๆก็เบาใจหน่อย ช่วยฉันด้วยนะ”  เพ็กกี้พูดต่อ เธอยิ้มแหยๆแล้วหันไปมองอัลฟ่าผมทองข้างๆที่หันไปแยกเขี้ยวใส่เธอ

 

“ฮ่าๆ ไม่เป็นไรเพ็กกี้ ฉันจะช่วยเธอเอง อ้อ เรียกฉันว่าบัคกี้ก็ได้”  บัคกี้ตอบและยิ้มหวานให้กับเธอ สตีฟเห็นรอยยิ้มของโอเมก้าที่ยิ้มให้เพ็กกี้ก็แอบรู้สึกตะหงิดๆนิดหน่อยเพราะ อย่างแรกเลยเพ็กกี้เป็นอัลฟ่า อย่างที่สองคือรอยยิ้มของบัคกี้เป็นของเขาคนเดียว !!!

 

“สตีฟ โรเจอร์ส ไปเอาของที่ห้องเก็บของภาควิชาฟิสิกส์มาแจกเพื่อนๆด้วย”  เสียงของอาจารย์สตาร์คพูดขึ้นผ่านไมค์ เพ็กกี้หันมาหัวเราะเยาะเย้ยใส่เขาทันที สตีฟกลอกตาใส่เธอกลับแล้วก็ลุกขึ้นอย่างหัวเสียไปทางด้านหน้าห้องแล็บ ซึ่งระหว่างเดินผ่านโต๊ะแล็บอื่นๆเขาก็ได้ยินเสียงธอร์กับแซมโห่ร้องล้อเลียนเขาอย่างสนุกสนาน

 

หลังจากเขาผู้เป็นหัวหน้าห้อง aka  เบ๊กลับมาจากการแบก Course Syllabus  มาแจกเพื่อนในห้องแล็บเรียบร้อย อาจารย์สตาร์คจึงอธิบายแล็บฟิสิกส์ที่ต้องทำตลอดทั้งเทอมนี้ว่ามีอะไรบ้าง โดยสตีฟฟังคำอธิบายวิชาเรียนไปด้วยก็แอบเหล่มองบัคกี้ไปด้วย ซึ่งเขาก็เห็นบัคกี้ยิ้มอย่างเขินอายให้เขาเหมือนกัน

 

ตอนอาจารย์สตาร์คอธิบายแล็บที่หนึ่งเรื่องการชั่งและการวัดในกลศาสตร์เสร็จ เขาก็ปล่อยให้นักเรียนเริ่มทำแล็บของแต่ละคน สตีฟกับเพ็กกี้ช่วยกันทำอย่างทุลักทุเลจนเพ็กกี้ถึงกับทนไม่ไหวแอบกระซิบเรียกเพื่อนจากโต๊ะแล็บด้านข้าง

 

“เฮ้ปีเตอร์ บัคกี้ มาช่วยพวกเราหน่อยได้รึเปล่า ขอร้องล่ะนะ”  เพ็กกี้กระซิบขอร้อง

 

“บัคกี้ นายไปช่วยสองคนนั้นที ฉันขอทำตรงนี้ก่อน”  ปีเตอร์พูดขึ้นโดยที่ยังไม่ละสายตาจากการจดผลลงกระดาษรายงานและอุปกรณ์การทดลองของตัวเอง บัคกี้ที่กำลังนั่งเท้าคางมองดูเพื่อนร่วมแล็บเขียนผลการทดลองอยู่ก็แทบสะดุ้งเฮือก แต่เขาก็ลุกขึ้นแล้วเดินไปที่โต๊ะของสตีฟกับเพ็กกี้ทันที

 

“มา ฉันช่วย”  บัคกี้เดินเข้าไปตรงกลางระหว่างตำแหน่งที่อัลฟ่าทั้งสองนั่งอยู่ เขาดูผลการทดลองจากตรงอุปกรณ์ที่ยังไม่เสร็จเรียบร้อยดีนักแล้วก็ค่อยๆอธิบายสตีฟกับเพ็กกี้ฟัง

 

“พวกนายทำถูกเกือบหมดแล้วล่ะ แต่ตรงนี้... มันต้องใช้อีกค่านึง”  บัคกี้ถือวิสาสะเอื้อมมือไปหยิบปากกาจากมือสตีฟจึงทำให้นิ้วมือของเขาสัมผัสมือของอัลฟ่าอย่างบางเบาและยังแอบยิ้มสบตาเล็กน้อย แล้วบัคกี้ก็กัดริมฝีปากล่างอย่างเย้ายวนด้วยความรวดเร็วจนสตีฟที่เผลอใจลอยอยู่ก็มองไปที่ริมฝีปากสีแดงสดน่าจูบของโอเมก้าอย่างไม่รู้ตัว จากนั้นบัคกี้ก็รีบหันกลับมาและใช้ปากกาชี้จุดที่ผิดพลาดให้ทั้งสตีฟและเพ็กกี้ฟัง

 

ระหว่างที่บัคกี้กำลังเขียนอธิบายสูตรที่ถูกต้องอยู่นั้น สตีฟก็ทำทีขยับเข้ามาดูใกล้ๆจนแขนของสตีฟสัมผัสกับลำตัวของเขา แต่จริงๆแล้วที่สตีฟตั้งใจจะเข้ามาใกล้ๆบัคกี้ก็เพื่อแอบดมกลิ่นโอเมก้าจากตัวเขา สตีฟแอบเห็นบัคกี้หน้าแดงขึ้นทันที่เมื่อโอเมก้ารู้ว่าเขากำลังดมกลิ่นของตัวเองอยู่ต่อหน้าคนอื่น

 

“อ้อ เข้าใจแล้ว ขอบคุณมากนะบัคกี้!”  เพ็กกี้พูดขึ้นด้วยความดีใจเมื่อบัคกี้อธิบายจบ เขาหันไปยิ้มให้อัลฟ่าสาวแล้วก็หันมาถามสตีฟ

 

“นายเข้าใจใช่มั้ยสตีฟ...”  บัคกี้ถามเขาที่ตอนนี้มัวแต่นั่งเหม่อมองหน้าโอเมก้าของตัวเองอยู่

 

“ไม่เข้าใจเลยอ่ะ ฉันจ้างนายให้มาติวให้ฉันหน่อยได้ปะบัคกี้”  สตีฟพูดขึ้น สายตาของเขาจับจ้องอยู่ที่ริมฝีปากอันอวบอิ่มของโอเมก้า ทำเอาสตีฟเห็นว่าใบหน้าของบัคกี้ร้อนผ่าวและขึ้นสีแดงระเรื่อเล็กน้อย เขาก็ระบายยิ้มอย่างพึงพอใจ

 

“ดีเลยบัคกี้ สอนสตีฟเนี่ย คิดค่าจ้างแพงๆเลยนะ”  เพ็กกี้ที่กำลังเขียนผลการทดลองตามที่บัคกี้อธิบายอยู่ก็พูดขึ้นโดยไม่ได้มองทั้งสอง “ เผื่อสมองเรียบๆของโรเจอร์สจะมีรอยหยักขึ้นมาบ้าง ”

 

“เฮ้ ฉันก็เก่งเคมีเหมือนกันนะ”  สตีฟหันไปมองค้อนและพูดประท้วงอัลฟ่าสาว แต่เธอกลับหัวเราะคิกคักให้เขาแทน “ฉันจริงจังนะบัคกี้ ฟิสิกส์ฉันแย่มากจริงๆ”  เขาหันกลับมาส่งสายตาออดอ้อนโอเมก้าอีกครั้ง สตีฟเห็นสีหน้าแดงระเรื่อของบัคกี้ขึ้นสีเข้มขึ้นอีกระดับ

 

“อื้อ...ได้ แต่ว่าเป็นตอนเย็นหลังเลิกเรียนนะ”  บัคกี้ตอบกลับเสียงเบา เขาหรี่ตายิ้มอย่างมีเลศนัยแล้วก็แอบกอบกุมมือของโอเมก้าข้างใต้โต๊ะเพื่อไม่ให้มีใครเห็น มือหนาหนักของสตีฟจงใจสอดประสานมือของคนตรงหน้าไว้แล้วค่อยๆลูบไล้จนเขาเห็นใบหูและคอของบัคกี้เริ่มขึ้นสีแดงระเรื่อ

 

“โอเค ฉันเขียนผลการทดลองเสร็จแล้ว สตีฟ รีบทำเข้า”  เพ็กกี้พูดแทรกขึ้นมา บัคกี้รีบเอามือของตัวเองออกมาจากการกอบกุมของเขาแล้วก็ทำเป็นใช้มือเอาผมทัดหูแก้เขินแทน

 

“บัคกี้!  ฉันเขียนเสร็จแล้ว!!”  แล้วจากนั้นปีเตอร์ก็ตะโกนเรียกบัคกี้จากโต๊ะแล็บของพวกเขา

 

“งั้นเดี๋ยวฉันไปหาปีเตอร์ก่อน ถ้ามีอะไรไม่เข้าใจอีกก็เรียกฉันได้นะ”  บัคกี้พูดขึ้นแล้วหันไปมองหน้าสตีฟ เขาเห็นสายตาถลึงมองของโอเมก้าด้วยความเขินอาย แล้วบัคกี้ก็รีบเดินกลับไปยังโต๊ะแล็บของตัวเองอย่างรวดเร็ว

 

“บัคกี้นี่น่ารักจริงๆ ถ้าหมอนั่นเป็นโอเมก้านะฉันจีบไปแล้ว”  เพ็กกี้พูดขึ้นพร้อมกอดอกมองตามโต๊ะแล็บข้างๆผ่านสตีฟ ซึ่งเมื่อสตีฟได้ยินที่เพ็กกี้พูด เขาก็หันไปมองเพื่อนอัลฟ่าสาวของตัวเองทันที

 

“แล้วแองจี้ของเธอล่ะ”  สตีฟหันไปถามเพ็กกี้พร้อมพูดถึงแฟนสาวโอเมก้าของเธอ เพราะเขาแอบหึงหวงเล็กน้อยที่มีคนเห็นความน่ารักของบัคกี้นอกจากเขา ถึงแม้เพ็กกี้จะเป็นหนึ่งในเพื่อนสนิทของเขาก็เถอะ

 

“ล้อเล่นมั้ยล่ะ”  เพ็กกี้หันไปตอบสตีฟพร้อมกลอกตาใส่เขา สตีฟระบายยิ้มให้เธอด้วยความโล่งอกเมื่อได้ยินที่เธอพูดขึ้นมา เขารู้สึกดีใจที่มีแค่เขาเพียงคนเดียวเท่านั้นที่รู้ว่าบัคกี้เป็นโอเมก้า (ถ้าไม่นับเพื่อนสนิทบัคกี้อ่ะนะ)  แล้วสตีฟก็อยากสัมผัสโอเมก้าของตัวเองจนรอให้ถึงตอนเย็นไม่ไหว จนเขาอยากจะลากบัคกี้ออกจากห้องแล็บเสียตอนนี้เลยแล้วไปหาที่เพื่อมีอะไรกันเลยทีเดียว

——— ☆ — ☆★☆ — ☆ ———


	3. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ชีวิตไฮสคูลกุ๊กกิ๊กของบัคกี้ บาร์นส์คงจะหวานแหววเรียบร้อยกว่านี้ถ้าแฟนของเขาไม่ได้ชื่อสตีฟ โรเจอร์ส  
> เพราะนอกจากสตีฟ โรเจอร์สจะทั้งเป็นอัลฟ่าสุดฮอตของชีลด์ไฮสคูล เขายังดันเป็นคู่แห่งพรหมลิขิตของบัคกี้อีกด้วย อะไรๆก็ดูลงตัวอย่างรวดเร็วไปเสียหมดจนบัคกี้คิดว่าจะต้องเกิดเรื่องอะไรไม่คาดคิดขึ้นมาแน่ๆ  
> และมันก็เกิดขึ้นจริงๆ...

(2)

 

 

“บัคกี้ ช่วงนี้นายหายหน้าหายตาไปเลยนะ”  เสียงของนาตาชาดังขึ้นเมื่อเธอนั่งลงฝั่งตรงข้ามของโต๊ะประจำที่โรงอาหารพร้อมกับวางถามอาหารกลางวันลงตรงด้านหน้าของตัวเอง

 

“ไม่นี่...”  บัคกี้พูดขึ้นในระหว่างที่เคี้ยวเพนเน่อยู่เต็มปาก เขาค่อยๆเงยหน้ามองอัลฟ่าสาวผมแดงหน้าตาดุดันที่ยืนกอดอกอยู่ตรงที่นั่งฝั่งตรงข้ามเขา นาตาชาไหวไหล่พร้อมกับถอนหายใจแล้วก็นั่งลง ซักพักคลินท์ก็เดินมานั่งลงข้างๆนาตาชา

 

“เฮ้บัคกี้ ตอนเช้านายเปิดหน้าต่างห้องเก็บของทิ้งไว้หรอ”  คลินท์เท้าคางถามเขาด้วยความสงสัย

 

“อ้าวหรอ...สงสัยลืมปิด”  บัคกี้ตอบกลับ เขาไม่กล้ามองเพื่อนๆทั้งสองที่กำลังจดจ้องเขาอยู่ตอนนี้ บัคกี้จึงหลบสายตาและทำเป็นเปิดฝาถ้วยกราโนล่าตรงหน้าแทน

 

“หืมมมม เดี๋ยวนี้นายสูบบุหรี่แล้วหรอ”  นาตาชาถามกลับ ซึ่งจริงๆแล้วเธอรู้อยู่แล้วว่าบัคกี้ไม่มีทางสูบแน่นอน

 

“ไม่ใช่ซักหน่อย”  บัคกี้ตอบกลับนาตาชาทันที

 

“หรือว่านายพาใครมาจ้ำจี้ในห้องนั้นหรอ ไม่ใช่ใช่ป้ะ”  คลินท์ถามติดตลก เขาพูดขึ้นมาเล่นๆพร้อมกับหันไปหาแนวร่วมกับแฟนสาว แต่สีหน้าของนาตาชาที่จับจ้องใบหน้าของบัคกี้อยู่นั้นทำให้เขาหันไปมองเพื่อนตัวดีที่นั่งฝั่งตรงข้ามด้วย

 

“...”  บัคกี้ก้มหน้าหลบสายตาไม่ยอมตอบคำถาม แถมยังพยายามปิดบังแก้มที่ขึ้นสีแดงระเรื่อ เขาตักกราโนล่าจ้วงๆเข้าปาก

 

“บัคกี้!”  คลินท์ตะโกนเสียงดังอย่างตกใจจนแทบทั้งโรงอาหารหันมามองโต๊ะของพวกเขา และกลุ่มของสตีฟด้วย

 

“มะ...ไม่ใช่ซักหน่อย...”  บัคกี้เริ่มพูดตะกุกตะกักจนทำให้อัลฟ่าสาวเริ่มสงสัยมากขึ้นกว่าเดิม

 

“หลายวันมานี่นายแปลกไปนะบัคกี้ ตอนเช้าก็ไม่ค่อยมาเจอกันที่โรงอาหาร ตอนกลางวันก็รีบกินแล้วก็รีบไป ตอนเย็นก็รีบกลับบ้าน”  คลินท์พูดไล่เรียงพฤติกรรมของเขา บัคกี้ถึงกับหน้าถอดสี เขาหันไปสบตากับสตีฟแวบนึงก่อนที่จะรีบหลบสายตาเพราะกลัวนาตาชาจะเซ้นส์ดีจนจับได้อีก

 

“หรือว่านายแอบมีแฟนแล้วไม่บอกเพื่อนสนิทอย่างพวกเราหรอ”  คลินท์หรี่ตาถามเขาต่อ

 

“มีทางเดียวที่จะรู้...”  นาตาชาพูดขึ้นมาแล้วมองไปที่เพื่อนรักตัวดีด้วยสายตาดุดัน เธอลุกขึ้นจากที่นั่งของตัวเองแล้วเดินลงไปนั่งข้างๆบัคกี้อย่างรวดเร็ว

 

นาตาชาเอาผมที่ปรกลำคอของบัคกี้ออกไปด้านหลังและฝังจมูกลงบนคอของเขา

 

“แนท!!!”  บัคกี้ตกใจจนเบิกตาโพลง เขาใจเต้นรัวจนแทบจะระเบิดออกมาเพราะกลัวเธอจะได้กลิ่นของสตีฟ

 

จากนั้นอัลฟ่าสาวก็สูดกลิ่นฟีโรโมนของบัคกี้ผ่านเสื้อที่ปกปิดลำคออยู่

 

และแน่นอน นาตาชาต้องได้กลิ่นของสตีฟแน่ๆ

 

บัคกี้หันไปเห็นสตีฟที่โต๊ะประจำกลางห้องของเขา สายตาของอัลฟ่าเบิกตาโตและอ้าปากค้างด้วยความโมโห ช็อค และตกใจผสมผสานปนเปกันไป แล้วสตีฟก็รีบลุกขึ้นอย่างรวดเร็วทันที

 

“...”  บัคกี้ถึงกับเงียบกริบทำตัวไม่ถูก ทั้งนาตาชาที่กำลังดมกลิ่นเขาอยู่และสตีฟที่ดูจะโมโหมาก เขาพยายามทำให้ใจเต้นเป็นปกติให้มากที่สุดแต่ก็ทำไม่ได้ดีเท่าไหร่นัก แต่เมื่อเขาหันไปมองโต๊ะของสตีฟอีกที อัลฟ่าของเขาก็เดินออกจากโรงอาหารไปแล้วเรียบร้อย แล้วนาตาชาก็เงยหน้าขึ้นมาพอดี

 

“เจมส์...หมอนั่นชื่ออะไร”  นาตาชาจับเขามาเผชิญหน้าแล้วถามด้วยน้ำเสียงกึ่งบังคับกึ่งสั่งจนบัคกี้เริ่มกลัวขึ้นมาเล็กน้อย

 

“...ฉันไม่...”  บัคกี้โกหกต่อแต่ก็ไม่ได้ผล นาตาชาตัดบทเขาแล้วพูดแทรกขึ้นมา

 

“โอ้ ฉันไม่ได้กลิ่นโอเมก้าของนายเลยคงเพราะยาคุม แต่กลิ่นอัลฟ่าออกมาจากตัวนายชัดมากนะเจมส์”  นาตาชาพูดเสียงเฉียบ บัคกี้มองเพื่อนสาวของตัวเองด้วยความกระวนกระวายใจ เขาหันไปส่งสายตาออดอ้อนให้คลินท์ช่วย

 

“ไม่ต้องทำหน้าแบบนั้นเลยครับคุณบาร์นส์”  คลินท์ส่ายหน้าแล้วบอกเขา “บอกๆมาเถอะ พวกเราจะได้เลี้ยงฉลองเวอร์จิ้นบอย...เอ๊ะ หรือไม่เวอร์จิ้นแล้ว...”  คลินท์พูดหยอกล้อจนบัคกี้หน้าแดงแปร๊ดกว่าเดิม

 

“...ไปบอกที่อื่นได้ป่ะ ตรงนี้คนเยอะอ่ะ”  บัคกี้พูดเสียงเบาด้วยความเขินอาย

 

“ ไม่อ่ะ เดี๋ยวนายเบี้ยวอีก”  คลินท์ตอบกลับ เขาพร้อมที่จะรับฟังคำตอบของเพื่อนตัวดีจนนั่งยิ้มแป้นอย่างสนุกสนาน

 

“พิมพ์มา ถ้าไม่อยากพูด”  นาตาชาตัดบท บัคกี้ไม่สามารถต้านทานน้ำเสียงของอัลฟ่าสาวได้เลย เขาคิดว่าคงเป็นเพราะสัญชาตญาณโอเมก้าของตัวเองแน่ๆ บัคกี้หยิบมือถือออกมาแล้วพิมพ์ลงไปในกรุ๊ปแชทของทั้งสาม

 

ที่หน้าจอของอีกสองคนขึ้นว่าบัคกี้กำลังพิมพ์อยู่ แล้วก็หายไป แล้วก็ขึ้นมาอีกครั้งจนนาตาชาเริ่มถอนหายใจแรง เธอกำลังจะอ้าปากพูดขึ้นด้วยความหงุดหงิด

 

บัคกี้ทนความคะยั้นคะยอของนาตาชาและคลินท์ไม่ไหว เขาจึงส่งข้อความที่พิมพ์อยู่ตอบกลับไปในกลุ่มอย่างช่วยไม่ได้

 

ข้อความของบัคกี้ก็ขึ้นมาทันที

 

 

> Bucky Barnes :  สตีฟ โรเจอร์ส

 

ความเงียบปกคลุมทั้งสาม บัคกี้ผู้ซึ่งไม่อยากเห็นสีหน้าของคลินท์และนาตาชาจึงทำได้แต่นั่งหยิบเฟรนช์ฟรายที่เหลือๆอยู่ในจานมากิน

 

“บัคกี้ ตื่นก่อน”  หลังจากที่คลินท์อ่านที่บัคกี้พิมพ์แล้วก็แทบหลุดขำพรวดออกมา เพราะเขาคิดว่ามันเป็นไปไม่ได้เลยที่คนอย่างสตีฟ โรเจอร์สจะสนใจเพื่อนของเขาได้

 

“บอกมาดีๆเหอะน่าเจมส์”  นาตาชาพูดขึ้น เธอก็ไม่เชื่อเหมือนกัน อัลฟ่าสาวหันไปอมยิ้มกับแฟนหนุ่มของเธออย่างอารมณ์ดี

 

“นายไม่อยากให้พวกฉันจับคู่อัลฟ่าดีๆให้ จนนายถึงกับต้องนอนกับคนอื่นเพื่อมาโกหกว่านี่เป็น (โรเจอร์ส) เลยเนี่ยนะ”  คลินท์พูดขึ้น เขาพะงาบปากตอนพูดชื่อของสตีฟออกมาแทนเพื่อที่จะไม่ต้องออกเสียงออกมา

 

“จะว่าไปเราก็ไม่เคยได้กลิ่นของหมอนั่นเลยด้วยสิ”  นาตาชาพูดแล้วก็กอดอกใช้ความคิด

 

“คาบตอนบ่ายจะมีพละด้วยนี่!  เป็นคลาสเรียนรวมห้องของพวกฉันกับนายด้วยนะ”  คลินท์พูดขึ้นมาอีกครั้ง นาตาชาหันไปยิ้มให้กับบัคกี้อย่างมีเลศนัยทันที

 

“ฉันว่าต้องเจออัลฟ่าปริศนาคนนั้นแน่ๆ”  นาตาชายิ้มตอบกลับ

 

“เนี่ย พอบอกไปแล้วพวกนายก็ไม่เชื่อกัน!”  บัคกี้หันไปพูดกับเพื่อนทั้งสองด้วยความน้อยใจ เขาลุกขึ้นแล้วหยิบถาดอาหารไปวางที่เก็บแล้วก็เดินออกจากโรงอาหารไปทันทีโดยไม่รอคลินท์กับนาตาชาที่ยังกินอาหารกลางวันไม่เสร็จ

 

บัคกี้รู้สึกน้อยใจที่ขนาดเพื่อนสนิทที่สุดของเขาเองอย่างคลินท์และนาตาชายังไม่เชื่อที่เขาคบกับสตีฟ โรเจอร์สเลย ก็แน่ล่ะ ใครจะไปเชื่อได้ลงว่าอัลฟ่ารูปหล่อโปรไฟล์ดีอย่างสตีฟ โรเจอร์สจะมาคบกับเบต้าธรรมดาสามัญชนแบบบัคกี้ บาร์นส์ แค่เขาคิดเขาก็ยังเจ็บแปลบในใจ เพราะขนาดตัวบัคกี้เองก็ยังไม่อยากจะเชื่อเลย

 

บัคกี้เดินไปยังหน้าล็อคเกอร์ของตัวเองเพื่อที่จะเตรียมรอหยิบของวิชาถัดไป แต่แล้วก็มีมือหนาหนักลากเขาไปยังทางไปตึกซี บัคกี้แทบไม่ต้องเดาเลยว่าใครเป็นเจ้าของมือหยาบหนาที่ลากเขาอยู่นี่

 

“สตีฟ...”  บัคกี้ร้องเรียกอัลฟ่าเสียงแผ่วเบา แต่สตีฟก็ยังไม่หันมามองเขา ซ้ำยังเร่งฝีเท้าให้เร็วยิ่งขึ้น โชคดีที่ในระหว่างที่สตีฟจูงเขามายังตึกซี ทางเดินโล่งไม่มีคนผ่านไปมาซักคนเดียวเพราะตอนนี้ยังเป็นเวลาที่ทุกคนอยุ่ในโรงอาหาร แถมตึกซียังเป็นตึกวิทย์ที่เงียบกริบอยู่แล้ว จึงทำให้ตอนนี้เงียบกว่าเดิมเข้าไปอีก

 

เมื่อทั้งสองหยุดยืนอยู่ที่ห้องเก็บของภาควิชาฟิสิกส์ของอาจารย์โทนี่ สตาร์ค อัลฟ่าของเขาก็หยิบกุญแจออกมาไขแล้วพาเขาเข้าไปด้านใน ก่อนที่จะล็อคประตูแล้วเดินพาเขามาที่โต๊ะตัวหนึ่ง เมื่อบั้นท้ายของบัคกี้สัมผัสกับขอบโต๊ะจนทำให้เขาเหมือนยืนพิงอยู่ สตีฟก็เข้ามาประชิดตัวเขาทันที

 

“อัลฟ่า...”  บัคกี้ร้องเรียกอัลฟ่า ไหนจะกำลังน้อยใจเพื่อนสนิทของตัวเอง ไหนจะโดนสตีฟโกรธอีก จึงทำให้น้ำเสียงของเขาเต็มไปด้วยความหวาดกลัวเมื่อเขามองเห็นสีหน้าดุดันของสตีฟที่แฝงไปด้วยความโมโหและไม่พอใจอย่างเห็นได้ชัด นี่ยังไม่รวมกลิ่นความโกรธและหึงหวงที่ออกมาจากตัวอัลฟ่าอีกนะ

 

“บัคกี้...”  สตีฟเรียกเขา สีหน้าของอัลฟ่าอ่อนลงเล็กน้อยเมื่อเขาเองก็สัมผัสได้ถึงกลิ่นความหวาดกลัวจากโอเมก้า เขาใช้หลังมือสัมผัสที่แก้มเนียนนุ่ม แต่เมื่อบัคกี้สะดุ้งโหยงกับสัมผัสของเขาและหลบสายตาเขาด้วยความกลัวก็ทำให้สตีฟรู้สึกผิดขึ้นมาทันที

 

“ขอโทษนะสตีฟ...”  บัคกี้เอ่ยขึ้นด้วยน้ำเสียงสั่นเครือ ถึงแม้จะไม่ใช่ความผิดเขาที่โดนอัลฟ่าคนอื่นสัมผัส หนักกว่านั้นเขายังโดนดมกลิ่นอีกต่างหาก

 

เพราะอัลฟ่าจะแสดงความเป็นเจ้าของโอเมก้าที่เป็นคู่พันธะของตัวเองอย่างสุดขีด การที่โดนอัลฟ่าคนอื่นมาดมหรือสัมผัสใกล้ชิดเป็นอะไรที่รับไม่ได้เป็นอย่างยิ่ง ขนาดทั้งๆที่พวกเขายังไม่ได้สร้างพันธะของกันและกัน แต่บัคกี้ก็ไม่กล้ามองหน้าอัลฟ่าของเขาอยู่ดี หยาดน้ำตาใสเริ่มเอ่อล้นจากดวงตากลมโตสีเทานั่น

 

“...ขอโทษที่ฉันยอมให้อัลฟ่าคนอื่นมาดมกลิ่นแถมยังมาสัมผัสอีก...นายคงเกลียดฉันแล้วใช่มั้ย...”  บัคกี้ก็พูดต่อด้วยน้ำเสียงสั่นเทาจนหยาดน้ำตาใสไหลลงมาช้าๆ

 

“เฮ้บัค...โอเมก้า...”  สตีฟกระซิบเรียกคนตรงหน้าด้วยความอ่อนโยน เมื่อเขาเห็นน้ำตาของโอเมก้าไหลลงมา อารมณ์โกรธของเขาก็แทบจะหายไปทันที สตีฟกำลังตื่นตระหนกตกใจที่ตัวเขาเองเป็นคนทำให้บัคกี้หวาดกลัวขนาดนี้

 

“ฉันต่างหากที่ต้องขอโทษนายบัคกี้”  สตีฟพูดพร้อมกับใช้นิ้วโป้งเช็ดคราบน้ำตาที่เปรอะเปื้อนบนแก้มของบัคกี้

 

“เมื่อตอนที่ฉันเห็นเธอดมกลิ่นนาย มันคงเป็นไปด้วยสัญชาตญาณอัลฟ่าของฉัน เพราะคงใกล้ช่วงรัทมากแล้ว”  สตีฟอธิบายต่อพร้อมกับใช้มืออีกข้างประคองให้ใบหน้าของโอเมก้าหันมาหาเขา

 

“แต่ฉันก็ยังยอมให้แนท...อัลฟ่าคนอื่นดมกลิ่นของฉันนะ”  บัคกี้พูดและค่อยๆหันมองไปที่อัลฟ่าของเขาอย่างหวาดกลัว สตีฟได้กลิ่นความหวาดกลัวลอยออกมาจากโอเมก้า หัวใจของเขาก็บีบรัดเจ็บแปลบจนแทบแตกสลาย

 

“โอเมก้า...”  สตีฟก้มลงจูบที่ริมฝีปากนิ่มของบัคกี้อย่างแผ่วเบา “มันไม่ใช่ความผิดของนายบัค ฉันก็แค่หวงนาย ถึงแม้เธอจะเป็นเพื่อนสนิทนายก็เถอะ แต่เผอิญมันใกล้จะถึงช่วงรัทของฉันแล้ว มันก็เลยมีสติหลุดบ้าง”  สตีฟอธิบายแล้วก็ค่อยๆจูบปลอบประโลมโอเมก้าของเขาต่อจนกลิ่นความหวาดกลัวจากตัวของบัคกี้เริ่มจางลงจนเกือบจะหายไปแล้ว

 

มือของสตีฟเปลี่ยนจากที่ประคองใบหน้าของบัคกี้อยู่ก็มาโอบกอดเขาแทน ริมฝีปากของสตีฟที่คลอเคลียอยู่ก็ค่อยๆจูบไปตามใบหน้าของโอเมก้าอย่างรักใคร่

 

“ฉันรู้ว่าเธอเป็นเพื่อนนาย แต่ฉันก็ยังหึงอยู่ดี...”  สตีฟกระซิบที่ใบหูด้วยเสียงแหบพร่า เขาไล่จูบเบาๆที่หลังหูจนมาถึงลำคอขาวเนียน ทำให้บัคกี้สะดุ้งเล็กน้อยกับความเสียวซ่าน มือของอัลฟ่าค่อยๆลูบไล้ไปตามร่างกายของเขาแล้วค่อยๆปลดกระดุมเสื้อเชิ๊ตของเขาช้าๆ

 

“แล้วทำไมนายยอมให้เธอดมได้ล่ะ”  เมื่อสตีฟได้กลิ่นอัลฟ่าของนาตาชาที่คอของบัคกี้ เขาก็พูดด้วยน้ำเสียงดุดันพร้อมกับฝังใบหน้าลงไปเพื่อสูดดมหากลิ่นที่แสนเจือจางของโอเมก้า

 

“...จริงๆก็เพราะ...ฉันแอบมาอยู่กับนายบ่อยจนพวกนั้นสงสัย แถมหน้าต่างที่เปิดไว้เมื่อเช้าอีก...”  บัคกี้ค่อยๆพูดขึ้นด้วยความเขินอาย ใบหน้าของเขาร้อนผ่าวขึ้นมาทันทีเมื่อบัคกี้นึกถึงตอนที่ทั้งสองมีเซ็กส์กัน

 

“ตอนแนทดม เธอบอกว่าไม่ได้กลิ่นโอเมก้าของฉันเลย เธอได้กลิ่นแต่อัลฟ่าจากตัวฉัน”  บัคกี้พูดขึ้นระหว่างที่อัลฟ่ากำลังสูดดมกลิ่นของเขา

 

สตีฟที่คลอเคลียอยู่ที่คอของเขาก็อมยิ้มขึ้นมาอย่างช่วยไม่ได้ “สรุปแล้วเรื่องทั้งหมดเป็นความผิดของฉันเองสินะ”  อัลฟ่าพูดขึ้นมาพร้อมระบายยิ้มอย่างพึงพอใจ เพราะทั้งตัวของบัคกี้มีแต่กลิ่นของเขา อัลฟ่าคนอื่นไม่ได้กลิ่นฟีโรโมนโอเมก้าของบัคกี้จากฤทธิ์ของยาคุมอยู่แล้ว จึงทำให้สตีฟยิ้มดีใจและพอใจเป็นอย่างมาก

 

บัคกี้ใช้มือโอบรอบเอวสตีฟไว้หลวมๆ กลิ่นความพึงพอใจลอยออกมาจากตัวอัลฟ่าจนเขารู้สึกได้ แล้วบัคกี้ก็พูดต่อ “ทั้งสองก็ซักฉันว่าใครเป็นเจ้าของกลิ่นอัลฟ่าบนตัวฉันนี่...”

 

“แล้วนายบอกว่าไง”  สตีฟเงยหน้าขึ้นมาถามอย่างสงสัยใคร่รู้

 

“ฉันก็บอกไปว่าเป็นนาย แต่แนทกับคลินท์ก็ยังไม่เชื่อฉันเลย”  บัคกี้ตอบเสียงงอนพร้อมทำแก้มป่องด้วยความไม่พอใจ สตีฟเม้มปากกลั้นขำก่อนที่โอเมก้าจะถลึงตามองเขา

 

“ดูสิ!  ขนาดนายยังไม่เชื่อเลยอ่ะ!!!”  บัคกี้พูดตัดพ้อ เขาแอบน้อยใจนิดหน่อยที่อัลฟ่าของเขาก็ยังไม่เชื่อว่าคนแบบเขาจะเป็นโอเมก้าของสตีฟ โรเจอร์ส

 

“ก็ดีแล้วไม่ใช่หรอ นายไม่อยากให้ใครรู้นี่นา ความลับของเราจะได้ไม่แตกไง”  สตีฟที่อมยิ้มกลั้นขำอยู่นั้นก็พูดปลอบเขาพร้อมกับจูบลงที่แก้มเนียนนิ่มของคนตรงหน้า

 

“แต่นายยังขำฉันเลยอ่ะสตีฟ”  บัคกี้พูดขึ้นอย่างงอนๆ

 

“ก็เวลานายงอนมันน่ารักดีนี่นา”  สตีฟระบายยิ้มตอบกลับ เขาบรรจงจูบลงริมฝีปากนิ่มเพื่อเป็นการง้อคนตรงหน้า มือของสตีฟประคองใบหน้าของเขาแล้วก็จูบไปเรื่อยๆจนบัคกี้เริ่มใจอ่อนจูบกลับอัลฟ่าของเขาด้วยเหมือนกัน

 

ทั้งสองไม่ได้ทำอะไรกันมากนอกจากกอดจูบ สัมผัสลูบไล้และคลอเคลียกันและกัน จนถึงเวลาที่ออดเข้าเรียนภาคบ่ายดังขึ้น บัคกี้กำลังจะเดินออกจากห้องไปก่อน สตีฟก็คว้าตัวโอเมก้ามากอดจากด้านหลังอีกครั้ง อัลฟ่ารั้งใบหน้าของเขาให้หันมารับจูบหนักแน่นของตัวเองทันที

 

สตีฟสอดลิ้นเข้ามาอย่างรวดเร็วและดูดดึงลิ้นของโอเมก้าอย่างกระหายจนคนในอ้อมแขนของตัวเองเริ่มส่งเสียงหอบครางขึ้นในลำคอ

 

“สตีฟฟ...”  บัคกี้ผละออกมาจากริมฝีปากของอัลฟ่าแล้วเอ่ยเรียกเสียงหวาน เขารู้สึกว่าอารมณ์ของช่วงนี้สตีฟจะยิ่งรุนแรงขึ้นเรื่อยๆจนทำให้ตัวบัคกี้เองก็มีความต้องการเพิ่มขึ้นด้วยเหมือนกัน แต่เขาก็ต้องหักห้ามใจไว้

 

“ถ้านายยังจูบแบบนี้ต่อไป สงสัยต้องได้โดดเรียนแน่ๆ”  บัคกี้กระซิบบอก แต่เขาก็เอื้อมมือมารั้งใบหน้าของสตีฟแถมยังจูบลงที่ริมฝีปากของอัลฟ่าต่อ

 

“นายก็ไม่ช่วยฉันเลยนะบัค...”  สตีฟพูดขึ้นหลังจากที่บัคกี้ถอนจูบออก อัลฟ่าไล้เลียริมฝีปากนิ่มนั่นแล้วกัดเบาๆอย่างหมั่นเขี้ยว

 

“เย็นนี้...”  บัคกี้พูดขึ้นด้วยน้ำเสียงครางหวาน แต่ก็โดนสตีฟพูดขัดขึ้นทันทีเพราะเขารู้ว่าโอเมก้าต้องการอะไร

 

“มาหาฉันที่เดิม...”  สตีฟตอบกลับอย่างรวดเร็ว บัคกี้พยักหน้าเป็นคำตอบรับ เมื่อเขานึกถึงตอนเย็นที่จะได้ร่วมรักกับอัลฟ่าที่รักของเขาแล้ว บัคกี้ก็แทบทนไม่ไหว เขาหันไปหาสตีฟแล้วจูบที่ริมฝีปากของแฟนตัวเองอีกที บัคกี้จูบย้ำเรื่อยๆจนมือของสตีฟเริ่มลูบไล้ไปทั่วแผ่นหลังของเขาและสอดลิ้นเข้ามาอีกครั้ง บัคกี้ใช้สองแขนโอบรอบคออัลฟ่าและรั้งให้คนตรงหน้าแนบชิดกับตัวเองขึ้นแล้วจูบสตีฟอย่างกระหาย

 

“บัค...ทำแบบนี้ฉันก็จะหยุดไม่ได้น่ะสิ...”  รอบนี้สตีฟเป็นคนผละออกก่อน เขาพยายามหักห้ามใจตัวเองแทบตายแต่โอเมก้าของเขากลับยั่วยวนเขาเสียขนาดนี้

 

“อัลฟ่า...ฉันรอไม่ไหวแล้ว...”  บัคกี้รู้สึกว่าอารมณ์ของเขาพุ่งสูงขึ้นเรื่อยๆ จนกระทั่งน้ำหล่อลื่นเริ่มไหลออกมาที่ช่องทางอ่อนนุ่มเร้นลับนั่น เขารู้สึกต้องการน๊อตของสตีฟมากจนกลิ่นฟีโรโมนโอเมก้าของเขาเข้มข้นจนอัลฟ่ารับรู้ได้

 

“บัคกี้...โอเมก้า...หายใจเข้าลึกๆ”  สตีฟผละออกจากอ้อมกอดเมื่อได้กลิ่นฟีโรโมนของเขาเพิ่มสูงขึ้นเรื่อยๆ เขาสงสัยว่าทำไมบัคกี้ถึงแสดงความต้องการออกมามากขนาดนี้จึงฝั่งหน้าลงไปที่คอของโอเมก้าเพื่อสูดดมกลิ่นที่เริ่มเปลี่ยนไปของบัคกี้

 

“ฮีทนายใกล้จะมาแล้วหรอ...”  สีหน้าของสตีฟเปลี่ยนไปเมื่อเขาได้กลิ่นของบัคกี้ เพราะสตีฟเคยมีเซ็กส์กับโอเมก้าตอนช่วงฮีทมาแล้วเขาจึงพอจะรีบรู้ได้ว่าฟีโรโมนของโอเมก้าจะเปลี่ยนแปลงไปแบบไหน และกลิ่นของบัคกี้ก็เริ่มเข้มข้นจนเหมือนโอเมก้าตอนฮีทใกล้จะมา

 

“ ฉันไม่รู้...”  บัคกี้ตอบ เสียงของเขาสั่นเครือไปด้วยความต้องการ แต่เขาก็หลับตาพร้อมกับค่อยๆหายใจช้าๆให้เป็นจังหวะตามที่อัลฟ่าบอก จนกระทั่งความรู้สึกของเขาเริ่มกลับมาเป็นปกติอีกครั้ง

 

“วันนี้นายใช้ยาคุมแบบฉีดใช่มั้ย”  สตีฟถาม เขาพยักหน้าให้อัลฟ่าทันที (ยาควบคุมฮอร์โมนแบบฉีด =  ยาควบคุมฮอร์โมนแบบฉีดเข้าเส้นเลือดโดยตรง สามารถคุมได้ทั้งกลิ่นและฮีท การฉีดหนึ่งครั้งจะมีระยะเวลาประมาณสองถึงสามวัน)

 

“ฉันว่าคงประมาณสองสามวันนี้แหละ เอาเป็นว่าเย็นนี้เราค่อยคุยเรื่องนี้ต่อแล้วกัน”  สตีฟพูดต่อ ถึงแม้กลิ่นฟีโรโมนของโอเมก้าจากน้ำหล่อลื่นของบัคกี้จะแอบทำให้เขาเริ่มมีอารมณ์ก็ตาม แต่สตีฟก็พยายามหักห้ามใจไว้ให้ได้มากที่สุดเท่าที่จะทำได้

 

“อื้อ...”  บัคกี้ตอบกลับเขา แล้วสตีฟก็ก้มลงมาจูบที่ริมฝีปากและแก้มของเขาเป็นครั้งสุดท้าย

 

“รีบไปได้แล้ว แล้วเจอกันที่คลาสนะ”  สตีฟบอกเขา แล้วจากนั้นบัคกี้ก็รั้งหน้าของอัลฟ่าแล้วจูบที่แก้มของเขา แล้วบัคกี้ก็รีบออกจากห้องไปทันที

 

 

—— ☆ ——

 

 

บัคกี้ต้องไปจัดการตรงนั้นของตัวเองที่เลอะเทอะเปรอะเปื้อนไปด้วยน้ำใสๆที่ไหลออกมาจากช่องทางด้านหลังก่อนที่เขาจะมาเข้าห้องเรียนภาคบ่าย จึงทำให้บัคกี้เข้าห้องมาทันอย่างฉิวเฉียดพอดีที่อาจารย์เพ็พเพอร์ พ็อตต์สเดินเข้ามา เขานั่งลงแถวๆที่ว่างริมหน้าต่างที่เขานั่งประจำ ด้านข้างมีชูรินั่งรอเขาอยู่ เมื่อเขานั่งลงเรียบร้อยแล้วก็กวาดตามองไปที่นั่งประจำของอัลฟ่าของเขาก็เห็นสตีฟมานั่งในห้องเรียบร้อยแล้ว

 

“ทำไมมาช้าจังบัคกี้”  ชูริเอนตัวมากระซิบถามเขา

 

“ท้องเสียน่ะ”  เขาโกหกเธอไป เขาเห็นเธอแอบย่นจมูกเล็กน้อยก่อนที่จะหัวเราะออกมา

 

อาจารย์พ็อตต์สเป็นหนึ่งในอาจารย์สอนวิชาแนะแนวที่ใจดีและยังให้คำแนะนำกับนักเรียนทุกคนได้เป็นอย่างดีมาก คาบแรกเธอให้ทุกคนเขียนเรียงความสั้นๆบอกเล่าชีวิตของตัวเอง เป้าหมายในชีวิตเป็นอย่างไร อยากเรียนอะไรที่ไหนต่อ วาดฝันอนาคตในสิบปีข้างหน้าไว้เป็นเช่นไร

 

ซึ่งบัคกี้กำลังชั่งใจอยู่ว่าเขาจะเขียนว่าตัวเองเป็นโอเมก้าลงไปดีหรือไม่ เพราะตั้งแต่ร่างกายเขาแสดงออกว่าเป็นโอเมก้าก็ทำให้ความฝันที่เขาเคยวาดไว้เปลี่ยนไป ซึ่งตั้งแต่เด็กเขาใฝ่ฝันอยากทำงานที่นาซ่า อยากเป็นนักบินอวกาศ แต่เนื่องด้วยเพศสภาพที่เขากลายเป็นโอเมก้าจึงทำให้ฝันนั้นสลายไปในทันที ตอนนี้เขาเลยออกจะเคว้งคว้างเล็กน้อยกับเป้าหมายในอนาคต บัคกี้จึงไม่แน่ใจว่าควรจะเขียนหรือควรจะปกปิดต่อไปดี

 

“เอาล่ะ เหลือเวลาอีกสิบห้านาทีให้เขียน รีบเขียนเข้านะ”  อาจารย์พ็อตต์สประกาศขึ้น บัคกี้ที่ยังไม่เริ่มเขียนอะไรเลยก็รีบตัดสินใจเขียนลงไปทันที

 

 

> _‘ เจมส์ บาร์นส์ \-  โอเมก้า (16)’_

 

เมื่อผ่านไปสิบห้านาที บัคกี้ก็เขียนเสร็จด้วยความเร็วแสงเรียบร้อย เมื่ออาจารย์พ็อตต์สเรียกเก็บเสียงออดเปลี่ยนวิชาก็ดังขึ้นทันมี นักเรียนทั้งห้องก็เดินไปส่งแล้วเดินออกไปยังโรงยิมเพื่อเรียนวิชาพละ ส่วนบัคกี้นั้นก็รอให้คนออกไปจนหมดก่อนแล้วจึงค่อยเดินไปส่ง เพราะเขาจะได้มั่นใจว่าไม่มีใครได้เห็นเรียงความของเขาแน่นอน

 

“เจมส์...”  อาจารย์พ็อตต์สเรียกเขา บัคกี้ที่เดินจนใกล้ถึงประตูแล้วก็หันกลับมาหาเธอ

 

“ครับอาจารย์”  บัคกี้ตอบกลับ

 

“ปีที่แล้วฉันก็เป็นที่ปรึกษาห้องเธอ ฉันจำได้ว่าเธอเขียนว่าเป็นเบต้านี่...”  อาจารย์พ็อตต์สพูดขึ้นเมื่อเธออ่านเรียงความของเขาคร่าวๆ “เพิ่งแสดงหรอ...?”  เธอถามเขาต่อ

 

“เอ่อ...ครับ”  บัคกี้ตอบกลับ เขาเห็นสีหน้าครุ่นคิดของอาจารย์พ็อตต์ส ซักพักเธอก็พูดขึ้นอีกครั้ง

 

“ถ้ามีอะไรหรือต้องการความช่วยเหลืออะไร มาหาครูได้เสมอนะเจมส์”  อาจารย์พ็อตต์สพูดขึ้นด้วยสีหน้ายิ้มแย้ม บัคกี้ก็ยิ้มตอบกลับไปพร้อมบอกขอบคุณอาจารย์พ็อตต์สแล้วเดินออกจากห้องเรียนไป

 

“มีอะไรหรอบัคกี้”  ชูริที่ยืนคอยเขาอยู่ก็ถามขึ้นทันทีที่เห็นเขาออกมาจากห้องเป็นคนสุดท้าย

 

“อ๋อไม่มีอะไรหรอก ฉันว่าเรารีบไปกันเถอะ ต้องเปลี่ยนชุดด้วยนะ”  บัคกี้บอกกับชูริ แล้วทั้งสองก็เดินไปเอาที่ล็อคเกอร์ของแต่ละคนเพื่อเอาหนังสือเรียนไปเก็บและหยิบชุดพละออกมาจากล็อคเกอร์ จากนั้นบัคกี้ก็พาชูริไปที่ห้องเปลี่ยนชุดข้างๆโรงยิม ก็เจอนาตาชากับคลินท์ที่เปลี่ยนชุดเสร็จแล้วนั่งรออยู่

 

“กว่าจะเสด็จนะคะคุณบาร์นส์ หวัดดีชูริ”  นาตาชากล่าวทักทายชูริ ส่วนคลินท์ก็ยกมือทักทายอย่างเป็นกันเองจนบัคกี้เลิ่กคิ้วขึ้นเล็กน้อยด้วยความสงสัย

 

“ไปรู้จักกันตอนไหนอ่ะ...”  บัคกี้ถามเพื่อนๆทั้งสองของเธอ

 

“ตอนที่นาย ‘หายตัวไป’ยังไงล่ะ”  นาตาชาตอบกลับ เธอพูดเน้นพร้อมกับทำท่า Air Quotes  ตรงคำว่า ‘หายตัวไป’  อย่างจงใจประชดประชัน บัคกี้กลอกตาใส่เธอ ชูริกับคลินท์ก็ขำที่สองคนนี้จิกกัดกันเหมือนเด็กประถมไม่มีผิด

 

แล้วบัคกี้กับชูริก็รีบไปเปลี่ยนชุดที่ห้องเปลี่ยนชุดข้างใน โชคดีที่ชุดวอร์มของชีลด์ไฮสคูลเป็นเสื้อสีน้ำเงินแขนยาวคอกลมที่ปิดถึงคอทำให้เขาหมดห่วงเรื่องรอยจูบทั้งหลายที่สตีฟทำไว้ แต่ท่อนล่างนี่สิ ดันเป็นกางเกงสีเทาขาสั้นที่ค่อนข้างสั้นมากทีเดียว บัคกี้รวบผมขึ้นแล้วมัดเป็นก้อนกลมๆไว้ด้านหลังอย่างลวกๆ

 

‘หวังว่าจะไม่เห็นรอยตรงต้นขาเท่าไหร่นะ’  บัคกี้คิดในใจพร้อมกับตรวจความเรียบร้อยก่อนออกจากห้องเปลี่ยนชุดแล้วตามไปสมทบเพื่อนๆทันที

 

ทั้งสี่คนเดินไปในโรงยิมเป็นกลุ่มสุดท้าย วิชาพละเป็นคลาสที่เรียนรวมสองห้อง จำนวนเพื่อนร่วมคลาสที่อยู่ในโรงยิมจึงเยอะขึ้นเป็นเท่าตัว บัคกี้กับชูริอยู่ห้องเอ ส่วนนาตาชาและคลินท์อยู่ห้องบี จึงทำให้ทั้งสองห้องนี้ได้เรียนวิชาเรียนรวมด้วยกันเสมอ

 

บัคกี้เห็นกลุ่มของสตีฟนั่งอยู่ท่ามกลางการรายล้อมของสาวๆ และชารอนที่นั่งตัวติดกันกับสตีฟและพยายามออดอ้อนอัลฟ่าของเขาก็ทำให้บัคกี้รู้สึกหึงหวงขึ้นมาอย่างรุนแรง จนนาตาชาหันมามองเพราะรับรู้ได้ถึงกลิ่นอารมณ์โกรธของเขา บัคกี้จึงต้องหันหน้าไปมองที่อื่นทันทีเพื่อทำให้กลิ่นของเขากลับมาเป็นปกติ

 

“เฮ้ชูริ บัคกี้ นั่นเพื่อนนายหรอ”  ปีเตอร์เดินมาทักทายเขาพร้อมกับวันด้าเมื่อเขามองเห็นว่าบัคกี้กับเพื่อนๆเดินเข้าโรงยิมมา

 

“อื้อ นี่นาตาชากับคลินท์ เพื่อนสนิทฉันอยู่ห้องบี”  บัคกี้แนะนำเพื่อนๆทั้งสองให้ปีเตอร์และวันด้า

 

“ฉันปีเตอร์ อยู่ห้องเดียวกับบัคกี้”  ปีเตอร์พูดอย่างร่าเริง “โห ไม่น่าเชื่อว่านายมีเพื่อนสนิทเป็นสาวสวยสุดฮอตอย่างนาตาชา โรมานอฟฟ์ด้วย!  เจ๋งชะมัด!!”  ปีเตอร์กระซิบข้างๆหูของบัคกี้ นาตาชาแอบได้ยินก็ยิ้มเบาๆอย่างพึงพอใจเพราะคำว่าสาวสวยสุดฮอตของปีเตอร์

 

“ขอบใจนะปีเตอร์ นายนี่น่ารักจริงๆ”  นาตาชาพูดขึ้นทำให้ปีเตอร์เขินหน้าแดงทันที

 

“ฉันวันด้าค่ะ ยินดีที่ได้รู้จักนะคะ”  วันด้าสาวน้อยจากผมแดงพูดด้วยสำเนียงติดยุโรปพูดขึ้นอย่างกล้าๆกลัวๆ

 

“ไม่ต้องสุภาพขนาดนั้นก็ได้วันด้า ยังไงเราก็อายุเท่าๆกันน่า”  คลินท์พูดปลอบเธอ เมื่อเขาเห็นวันด้าเริ่มผ่อนคลายลงแล้วก็ยิ้มให้อย่างอ่อนโยน

 

“เอ้า!  หาที่นั่งให้เรียบร้อย ฉันจะอธิบายคลาสของเทอมนี้ให้ฟัง”  อาจารย์แฮปปี้เดินเข้ามาพร้อมกับนกหวีดที่ห้อยคอและกระดาษรองจดในมือ เมื่อทุกคนนั่งบนสแตนด์เรียบร้อยแล้ว อาจารย์แฮปปี้ก็เริ่มอธิบายคลาสเรียน

 

“เทอมนี้ ครึ่งแรกเราจะเรียนว่ายน้ำ ส่วนครึ่งหลังเป็นคริกเก็ต เพราะฉะนั้นครูจะแบ่งโซนสำหรับเบต้าและโอเมก้านะ เสียใจด้วยอัลฟ่าทั้งหลาย”  เมื่ออาจารย์แฮปปี้พูดจบก็มีเสียงโอดครวญออกมาจากฝั่งอัลฟ่า รวมถึงนาตาชาด้วย

 

“อะไรอะ ฉันต้องไปอยู่กับพวกอัลฟ่าหรอเนี่ย”  นาตาชาบ่นคอตกจนทำให้บัคกี้กับคลินท์แอบขำขึ้นเล็กน้อย

 

“เธอก็เป็นอัลฟ่านะแนท”  บัคกี้พูดขึ้น นาตาชาหันมาหาเขาแล้วกอดเข้าหมับไปที่บัคกี้ทันที

 

“แต่ฉันอยากอยู่กับพวกนายนี่นา”  เธอทำเป็นกอดบัคกี้แต่สายตาของเธอจับจ้องไปที่สตีฟ โรเจอร์ส เธอเห็นหมอนั่นหันมามองพวกเขาทั้งสองแล้วเบิกตาโพลงตกใจอย่างรวดเร็วแล้วก็พยายามทำตัวให้นิ่งเป็นปกติเข้าไว้ นาตาชายิ้มแล้วมองกลับสตีฟ โรเจอร์สอย่างมีเลศนัย

 

“แต่ว่าวันนี้ครูจะยังไม่แยกพวกนายออกจากกันหรอกนะ คลาสวันนี้เป็นทดสอบสมรรถภาพร่างกาย เอ้า จับคู่กันแล้วยืนตามเบาะบนพื้นเลย”  อาจารย์แฮปปี้บอก หลังจากนั้นทุกคนก็รีบจับคู่กันอย่างรวดเร็ว กลุ่มของบัคกี้มีคู่ครบทุกคนลงตัวพอดี นาตาชาคู่กับคลินท์ บัคกี้คิดในใจว่าช่างน่าอิจฉาจริงๆ เพราะเขาก็อยากคู่กับสตีฟบ้างเหมือนกัน ชูริคู่กับวันด้า และปีเตอร์คู่กับเขา

 

ส่วนกลุ่มของสตีฟ บัคกี้แอบเห็นว่าสตีฟคู่กับธอร์ ส่วนชารอนคู่กับเอมม่า ฟรอสต์ หนึ่งในสมาชิกแก๊งเชียร์ลีดเดอร์ของเธอ ซึ่งทำให้เขาโล่งอกขึ้นทันทีเพราะว่าแฟนของเขาไม่ได้จับคู่กับชารอนแน่นอน

 

“ครูจะให้ทุกคนทำซิทอัพ วิดพื้น และลุกนั่งที่โรงยิม ส่วนวิ่ง 100  เมตรจะออกไปที่ลู่วิ่งด้านนอกนะ”  อาจารย์แฮปปี้อธิบาย “ซิทอัพ วิดพื้นและลุกนั่งครูจะจับอย่างละเวลา 2  นาที คนแรกทำให้เสร็จทั้งสามอย่างก่อนแล้วค่อยสลับกัน คู่ของแต่ละคนก็ช่วยนับด้วย

 

“อ้อแล้วก็ หาที่จดบันทึกกันเองแล้วพอหมดชั่วโมงให้มาบอกครูนะ เอ้า เริ่มซิทอัพได้!”  เมื่ออาจารย์แฮปปี้พูดจบ เขาก็เป่านกหวีดเพื่อเริ่มจับเวลาทันที

 

ปีเตอร์ให้บัคกี้เริ่มทำก่อน ระหว่างที่กำลังซิทอัพ บัคกี้รู้สึกเวียนหัวขึ้นมาเล็กน้อย เขาสงสัยเพราะว่าตั้งแต่แสดงออกว่าเป็นโอเมก้า เขาก็ไม่ค่อยได้ออกกำลังกายเสียเท่าไหร่เพราะว่าร่างกายปวดไปหมดทุกส่วน

 

เมื่อบัคกี้ทำซิทอัพ วิดพื้น และลุกนั่งครบเรียบร้อยแล้ว เมื่อเขาต้องสลับกับปีเตอร์ ระหว่างที่ลุกขึ้นเขารู้สึกปวดหัวและปวดท้องมากเสียจนต้องเอามือกุมท้องและหน้าของตัวเองไว้ทันที

 

“เฮ้บัคกี้ นายเป็นอะไรรึเปล่า”  ปีเตอร์ถามเขาขึ้นมาและรีบมาประคองด้วยความเป็นห่วง

 

“ไม่เป็นไรปีเตอร์ สงสัยฉันไม่ได้ออกกำลังกายมานาน ก็เลยหน้ามืดนิดหน่อย”  บัคกี้ยิ้มตอบกลับ “ค่อยยังชั่วแล้วล่ะตอนนี้”  จริงๆแล้วเขายังปวดหัวกับปวดท้องอยู่แต่ก็โกหกไป แล้วเขาก็ไปคอยจับขาของปีเตอร์เพื่อรอให้อาจารย์แฮปปี้ประกาศซิทอัพ วิดพื้น และลุกนั่งของรอบใหม่

 

“บัคกี้ นายหน้าซีดมากเลยอ่ะ”  ปีเตอร์ที่นั่งชันเข่าอยู่ก็พูดขึ้นเมื่อเห็นสีหน้าของเขา

 

นาตาชาที่นั่งอยู่ข้างๆก็หันขวับมาที่บัคกี้พร้อมกับเบิกตากว้างและเอามือปิดปากตัวเองทันที เธอหันไปเห็นสตีฟที่หันขวับมาที่บัคกี้พร้อมด้วยสีหน้าของเขาที่กำลังช็อคเหมือนเธอเช่นเดียวกัน

 

และตอนนี้อาการปวดหัวของบัคกี้หายไปแล้ว แต่อาการปวดหนึบที่ท้องของบัคกี้ไม่ได้ดีขึ้นเลยจนเขาต้องเอามือกุมไว้ตลอดเวลา แถมหัวใจของเขายังเต้นแรงขึ้นเรื่อยๆอีก บัคกี้เริ่มรู้สึกว่าช่องทางอ่อนนุ่มเริ่มตอดรัดอย่างรุนแรงจนน้ำหล่อลื่นเริ่มก่อตัวขึ้นภายในช่องทางด้านหลังของเขา

 

“บัคกี้เป็นอะไรอ่ะนาตาชา...”  ปีเตอร์ค่อยๆหันไปถามเธอ แต่แล้วปีเตอร์ก็หยุดพูดทันทีเมื่อเขาเห็นว่านาตาชากำลังจับจ้องบัคกี้อยู่อย่างตกใจมาก และเมื่อปีเตอร์หันไปมองรอบๆโรงยิม อัลฟ่าทุกคนที่อยู่ในนี้ก็หันมามองบัคกี้เช่นเดียวกัน...

 

“แย่แล้ว...”  เสียงของนาตาชาดังแว่วเข้าหูบัคกี้มาจากด้านข้าง

 

บัคกี้คิดอะไรไม่ออกแล้วเพราะตอนนี้ในหัวของเขาตอนนี้ว่างเปล่าไปหมด สิ่งที่เขาคิดออกและต้องการมีเพียงอย่างเดียวก็คือ...

 

_** ‘อัลฟ่า!!!’ ** _

 

แล้วทุกสิ่งทุกอย่างก็ดับวูบลงตรงหน้าของเขา

 

 

——— ☆ — ☆★☆ — ☆ ———


	4. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ชีวิตไฮสคูลกุ๊กกิ๊กของบัคกี้ บาร์นส์คงจะหวานแหววเรียบร้อยกว่านี้ถ้าแฟนของเขาไม่ได้ชื่อสตีฟ โรเจอร์ส  
> เพราะนอกจากสตีฟ โรเจอร์สจะทั้งเป็นอัลฟ่าสุดฮอตของชีลด์ไฮสคูล เขายังดันเป็นคู่แห่งพรหมลิขิตของบัคกี้อีกด้วย อะไรๆก็ดูลงตัวอย่างรวดเร็วไปเสียหมดจนบัคกี้คิดว่าจะต้องเกิดเรื่องอะไรไม่คาดคิดขึ้นมาแน่ๆ  
> และมันก็เกิดขึ้นจริงๆ...

(3)

 

 

“ฉันเพิ่งเคยหน้าของเห็นเจมส์ บาร์นส์ชัดๆก็วันนี้”  ธอร์พูดขึ้นขณะที่เขากำลังนอนชันแขนขึ้นมาเพื่อเตรียมตัวรอสัญญาณนกหวีดเริ่มซิทอัพ “หมอนั่นมัดผมแล้วก็น่ารักดีนะ”  ธอร์พูดต่อพร้อมกับจับจ้องไปที่บัคกี้ บาร์นส์โอเมก้าของสตีฟ โรเจอร์สที่นั่งอยู่ถัดไปอีกสองแถว

 

“เห้ยไม่ได้!”  สตีฟเผลอหลุดตอบอย่างรวดเร็วกลับไปอย่างอัตโนมัติ ซึ่งคำตอบของเขาทำเอาธอร์เลิ่กคิ้วอย่างสงสัยทันที

 

“ไม่ได้อะไรวะโรเจอร์ส”  ธอร์ถามเขา

 

“ฉันหมายถึง ...เดี๋ยวแครอลก็ต่อยนายหรอกถ้านายนอกใจเธออ่ะ”  สตีฟพูดตะกุกตะกัก แต่เขาก็พยายามหาเหตุผลที่ดีที่สุดเท่าที่จะทำได้มาตอบเพื่อนของเขา เพราะแค่เขาเห็นบัคกี้จับคู่กับคนอื่นก็หึงหวงมากพอแล้ว (แต่ขอบคุณสวรรค์ที่บัคกี้จับคู่กับปีเตอร์ เบต้าหนุ่มน้อยผู้ใสซื่อคนนั้น)  แต่เจ้าเพื่อนอัลฟ่าอดีตหนุ่มเพลย์บอยอย่างธอร์นี่สิ ยังอุตส่าห์มาเห็นความน่ารักของบัคกี้ตอนมัดผมแถมใส่กางเกงขาสั้นโคตรๆอีก!!

 

“แต่เฮ้ โรเจอร์ส ดูต้นขาของหมอนั่นสิ เนียนเกินกว่าจะเป็นแค่เบต้าแล้วปะ”  ธอร์พูดต่อพร้อมมองต้นขาขาวเนียนที่โผล่พ้นกางเกงขาสั้นที่ถูกดึงรั้งให้สั้นขึ้นอีกเวลานั่งลงกับพื้น สตีฟหันไปมองที่โอเมก้าของเขาก็เป็นอย่างที่เพื่อนของเขาพูดจนเขาก็แทบละสายตาจากบัคกี้ออกไม่ได้เช่นกัน

 

แต่แล้ว อยู่ดีๆสตีฟก็ได้กลิ่นฟีโรโมนของบัคกี้เพิ่มสูงขึ้นอย่างรุนแรงจนเขาตกใจ สตีฟสบตาเข้ากับเพื่อนอัลฟ่าสาวผมแดงที่นั่งข้างๆบัคกี้เข้าอย่างจัง สีหน้าของเธอก็ตื่นตระหนกไปไม่แพ้เขาเหมือนกัน

 

ใจของสตีฟเต้นเร็วและแรงขึ้นตามกลิ่นของโอเมก้าที่รุนแรงขึ้นเรื่อยๆ ใบหน้าของเขาเริ่มร้อนผ่าว ความต้องการของเขาก็มากขึ้นเรื่อยๆ

 

“อย่าบอกนะว่า...”  สตีฟค่อยๆพูดขึ้น เขาเหลือบไปเห็นอัลฟ่าเพื่อนร่วมชั้นคนอื่นๆก็หันไปมองโอเมก้าของเขาเป็นสายตาเดียว เพราะกลิ่นนี้มันคือกลิ่นฟีโรโมนของโอเมก้าตอนกำลังฮีทชัดๆ

 

แล้วบัคกี้ก็ล้มลงตรงหน้าปีเตอร์ทันที !

 

และตอนนี้ในหัวของสตีฟก็คิดได้ว่าจะต้องปกป้องโอเมก้าของตัวเอง ห้ามใครแตะต้องโอเมก้าของเขา และความรู้สึกกระหายที่จะปลดปล่อยน๊อตในตัวของบัคกี้และกัดคอเขาเพื่อสร้างคู่ชีวิตก็ค่อยๆสูงขึ้นเรื่อยๆจนธอร์รับรู้ถึงกลิ่นอันรุนแรงของเขาได้

 

“เฮ้เพื่อน นายก็รัทมาพอดีเลยหรอ”  ธอร์ที่จ้องบัคกี้อยู่ก็หันมามองเพื่อนของตัวเองที่เริ่มมีกลิ่นฟีโรโมนเวลารัทของอัลฟ่ารุนแรงไม่แพ้กัน

 

สตีฟไม่คิดแม้แต่จะตอบเพื่อนของตัวเอง เขารีบลุกแล้วเดินก้าวขายาวๆไปยังโอเมก้าของเขาอย่างรวดเร็ว เมื่อสตีฟเดินมาตรงที่ปีเตอร์นั่งอยู่และบัคกี้หมดสติอยู่ข้างๆ สตีฟก็รีบประคองร่างกายแสนร้อนรุ่มของโอเมก้าขึ้นมาอย่างเบามือ

 

กลิ่นฮีทของบัคกี้พุ่งสูงขึ้นอีกเมื่อโอเมก้ารับรู้ถึงรัทของเขา จนสตีฟได้กลิ่นฟีโรโมนจากน้ำหล่อลื่นของบัคกี้ และพอเมื่อเขาอ้าขาของบัคกี้ออกก็พบว่าตรงนั้นเปียกชื้นไปหมด แถมยังมีน้ำใสไหลออกมาจนเลอะต้นขาด้านในอีก เขารีบโอบกอดและปกป้องโอเมก้าของเขาไว้กับตัวทันที

 

“อัลฟ่า...”  บัคกี้กระซิบหอบครางเสียงเบาให้แค่เขาได้ยิน สตีฟโล่งอกที่บัคกี้เริ่มมีสติขึ้นนิดหน่อยแล้วแต่ก็ยังไม่ได้สติเท่าไหร่นีก เขากระชับอ้อมแขนให้แน่นยิ่งขึ้นพร้อมกับจับให้ใบหน้าของโอเมก้าอยู่ที่ลำคอของเขาเอง

 

“ฉันอยู่นี่แล้วโอเมก้า...”  สตีฟกระซิบตอบข้างหูของเขา บัคกี้ที่สติค่อยๆมาอย่างเลือนลางก็สูดดมกลิ่นอัลฟ่าของเขา น้ำหล่อลื่นที่เริ่มไหลออกมาตามต้นขาของบัคกี้ทำให้อัลฟ่าแถวนั้นได้กลิ่นฟีโรโมนของโอเมก้าไปด้วย บัคกี้กำเสื้อของคนตรงหน้าไว้แน่นเพราะความต้องการที่เพิ่มสูงขึ้นทำให้บัคกี้รู้สึกเสียวซ่านขึ้นทุกขณะ

 

“เกิดอะไรขึ้น!”  อาจารย์แฮปปี้วิ่งมาจากด้านหน้าโรงยิมเมื่อเขาเห็นสตีฟเข้ามาโอบกอดบัคกี้อย่างรวดเร็วไม่สนใจเสียงพูดคุยอื้ออึง แถมอัลฟ่าหลายคนยังเริ่มมีอาการแปลกๆจากกลิ่นฮีทของโอเมก้าอีกด้วย

 

“อาจารย์แฮปปี้คะ บัคกี้ฮีทมาค่ะ!”  เสียงของนาตาชาบอกกับอาจารย์แฮปปี้ที่เดินเข้ามาสำรวจดูความวุ่นวายนี่

 

“โรเจอร์สก็รัทมาพอดี...ทุกคนออกจากโรงยิมไปที่ลู่วิ่งเดี๋ยวนี้!”  อาจารย์แฮปปี้ตะโกนประกาศขึ้นอย่างรวดเร็ว นักเรียนที่เป็นเบต้าต่างก็ช่วยพาให้อัลฟ่าออกไปได้อย่างเร็วที่สุด “โรมานอฟ เธอก็ต้องออกไปด้วย เธอเป็นอัลฟ่า”  อาจารย์แฮปปี้บอกกับนาตาชาที่กำลังข่มใจไว้อย่างสุดความสามารถ แต่วันด้าก็ช่วยพาเธอออกไปและอยู่เป็นเพื่อนเธอ จึงทำให้ตอนนี้เหลือเพียงคลินท์ ปีเตอร์และอาจารย์แฮปปี้ที่เป็นเบต้าเท่านั้น

 

และสตีฟจึงเป็นอัลฟ่าคนเดียวที่อยู่ในโรงยิมแห่งนี้

 

“พาร์คเกอร์ ไปหยิบกล่องปฐมพยาบาลมาให้ครูที”  อาจารย์แฮปปี้บอกกับปีเตอร์ เขาพยักหน้าให้อาจารย์แล้วรีบวิ่งไปยังห้องเก็บอุปกรณ์ทันที

 

“สองคนนี้คบกันอยู่หรอ”  อาจารย์แฮปปี้กระซิบถามคลินท์ที่ยืนอยู่ข้างๆเขา

 

“ตอนแรกบัคกี้ก็บอกอยู่นะครับว่าคบกับสตีฟ โรเจอร์สอยู่ แต่พวกเราก็ไม่ค่อยเชื่อเท่าไหร่นะครับ”  คลินท์กระซิบตอบกลับอาจารย์แฮปปี้ “จนถึงตอนนี้...”  คลินท์บอกพร้อมกับหันไปมองอัลฟ่ากับโอเมก้าทั้งสอง

 

เมื่อปีเตอร์วิ่งหอบกล่องปฐมพยาบาลกลับมาให้อาจารย์แฮปปี้ เขาก็รีบหยิบเข็มฉีดยาควบคุมฮอร์โมนฉุกเฉินของอัลฟ่าและโอเมก้าออกมาทันที

 

“โรเจอร์ส...”  อาจารย์แฮปปี้ถือเข็มฉีดยาเข้าไปและพยายามเข้าไปหาอัลฟ่าและโอเมก้าที่กำลังดมกลิ่นกันและกันอยู่ แต่สตีฟกลับส่งเสียงคำรามแสดงความเป็นเจ้าของของโอเมก้ากลับมาพร้อมกับดวงตาที่เปลี่ยนไปจนน่ากลัวเพราะมีเบต้าเข้ามาในอาณาเขตของตัวเอง

 

“อาจารย์ครับ เดี๋ยวผมลองทำให้...”  คลินท์เสนอเขา เพราะเขาเป็นโอเมก้าที่ใกล้ชิดที่สุดของบัคกี้ สตีฟน่าจะยอมให้เขาเข้าไปในอาณาเขตของอัลฟ่า

 

คลินท์ค่อยๆเข้าไปหาทั้งสอง เข้านั่งลงข้างๆบัคกี้ สตีฟเห็นว่าเขาเป็นโอเมก้าเหมือนกับโอเมก้าของตัวเองจึงยอมให้เข้าใกล้ได้ แต่สัญชาตญาณความเป็นอัลฟ่าของสตีฟก็ยังไม่ปล่อยบัคกี้ให้ใครแตะต้องอยู่ดี

 

“เฮ้สตีฟ ใจเย็นก่อน ฉันคลินท์เป็นเพื่อนสนิทของบัคกี้...”  คลินท์พูดอย่างใจเย็น กลิ่นความผ่อนคลายของเขาช่วยให้สตีฟหายใจช้าลง แต่กลิ่นฮีทของบัคกี้ก็ยังทำให้เขาจับโอเมก้าของตัวเองไว้แน่นอยู่ดี

 

“ฉันจะฉีดยาให้นายก่อน แล้วนายค่อยฉีดยาคุมให้บัคกี้นะ”  คลินท์พูดกับเขา สตีฟพยักหน้าตอบรับพร้อมกับยื่นแขนข้างซ้ายให้คลินท์ ส่วนอีกข้างของเขาก็โอบกอดโอเมก้าที่กำลังสั่นเทิ้มไปด้วยความต้องการไว้อย่างแนบแน่น

 

เมื่อคลินท์ฉีดยาควบคุมรัทของอัลฟ่าแบบชั่วคราวให้สตีฟเสร็จเรียบร้อยแล้ว ยาคุมของอ่ลฟ่าจะออกฤทธิ์ดีกว่าของโอเมก้า และได้ผลทันทีแถมยังไม่มีผลข้างเคียงใดๆ สตีฟใช้เวลาซักพักจนเขาเริ่มหายใจเป็นปกติ กลิ่นฟีโรโมนของเขากลับมาปกติเหมือนเดิม แล้วสตีฟยื่นมือไปขอเข็มฉีดยาคุมของโอเมก้าจากคลินท์

 

“นายรู้ใช่ไหมว่าต้องฉีดตรงไหน”  คลินท์ถามสตีฟขึ้นหลังจากที่อัลฟ่ารับเข็มฉีดยาไปแล้ว

 

“ไม่ใช่ที่แขนแบบอัลฟ่าหรอ”  สตีฟถามกลับด้วยสีหน้าสงสัย

 

“ไม่ ฉีดตรงไหนก็ได้ให้ใกล้กับช่องด้านหลังที่สุด จะตรงต้นขาหรือก้นก็ได้”  คลินท์ตอบ สตีฟได้ฟังแล้วก็แอบหน้าแดงระเรื่อขึ้น เนื่องจากบัคกี้ซบหน้าลงบนตัวเขา สตีฟจึงตัดสินใจดึงกางเกงของบัคกี้ลงมาให้เห็นบั้นท้ายเล็กน้อย แล้วจากนั้นอัลฟ่าก็จัดการฉีดยาคุมฮอร์โมนลงไปตรงบั้นท้ายของบัคกี้ทันที

 

กว่ายาคุมที่ฉีดให้บัคกี้จะใช้เวลาออกฤทธิ์ก็ผ่านไปกว่าสิบนาที บัคกี้เริ่มหายใจเป็นปกติขึ้น น้ำหล่อลื่นที่ไหลออกมาไม่หยุดระหว่างที่ฮีทอยู่ก็หยุดแล้วเรียบร้อย ส่วนผลข้างเคียงของยาคุมฮีทฉุกเฉินของโอเมก้าคือทำให้บัคกี้ก็หลับทันที

 

“เรียบร้อยแล้วครับ”  คลินท์หันไปบอกกับอาจารย์แฮปปี้ เขารีบเดินมาดูอาการทั้งสองคนพร้อมๆกับปีเตอร์อย่างรวดเร็ว

 

“โอเค เดี๋ยวครูจะพาพวกนายสองคนไปห้องพยาบาลก่อน แล้วครูจะค่อยไปเรียกอาจารย์พ็อตต์สให้”  อาจารย์แฮปปี้อุ้มบัคกี้ที่หลับไม่ได้สติขึ้นมา สตีฟก็ลุกตามเขาและทั้งสามก็รีบเดินไปห้องพยาบาลทันที

 

เมื่อถึงห้องพยาบาล อาจารย์แฮปปี้ก็ค่อยๆวางบัคกี้ลงบนเตียง สตีฟมานั่งข้างๆโอเมก้าของเขาทันที จากนั้นอาจารย์แฮปปี้ก็ไปโทรเรียกอาจารย์พ็อตต์ส แล้วอาจารย์ห้องพยาบาล ซูซาน สตอร์มก็เดินเข้ามาหาบัคกี้ที่นอนอยู่บนเตียง

 

“ครูต้องเช็ดตรงนั้นของโอเมก้า เธอออกไปก่อนได้รึเปล่าโรเจอร์ส”  อาจารย์ซูซาน สตอร์มพูดขึ้นหลังจากที่เธอสำรวจบริเวณหว่างขาของบัคกี้ สตีฟพยักหน้าเล็กน้อยก่อนออกจากบริเวณเตียงไป แล้วอาจารย์สตอร์มก็ปิดม่านสีเขียวรอบเตียง ดีที่สตีฟฉีดยาควบคุมรัทของอัลฟ่าเรียบร้อยแล้วจึงทำให้เขาไม่เกิดอารมณ์ใดๆ เพราะตอนนี้สตีฟได้กลิ่นน้ำหล่อลื่นของบัคกี้รุนแรงมากจากที่อาจารย์สตอร์มกำลังเช็ดตรงนั้นของโอเมก้าอยู่

 

อาจารย์แฮปปี้เดินมาหาสตีฟพร้อมบอกกับเขาว่าตนได้บอกเรื่องราวคร่าวๆให้อาจารย์พ็อตต์สฟังเรียบร้อยและเธอก็กำลังมาหาพวกเขาที่นี่ แล้วอาจารย์แฮปปี้ก็ขอตัวกลับเขาคลาสพละต่อ สตีฟหาที่นั่งคอยแถวๆเตียงที่ปิดม่านอยู่เพราะเขาเป็นห่วงโอเมก้าของตัวเองเป็นอย่างมากทีเดียว

 

เมื่อเวลาผ่านไปประมาณครึ่งชั่วโมง อาจารย์สตอร์มก็เดินออกมา เธอรวบเก็บผ้าม่านพร้อมๆกับที่อาจารย์พ็อตต์สเดินเข้ามาพอดี

 

“เจมส์ บาร์นส์ยังหลับอยู่หรอ”  อาจารย์พ็อตต์สเดินเข้าไปหาบัคกี้แล้วหันไปถามอาจารย์สตอร์ม

 

“อืม สงสัยเพราะฤทธิ์ยาน่ะ กว่าจะตื่นคงอีกซักพักใหญ่ๆเลย”  อาจารย์สตอร์มพูดขึ้น เธอจัดการห่มผ้าให้บัคกี้แล้วพาอาจารย์พ็อตต์สออกมาหาสตีฟ ทั้งสองนั่งลงตรงโต๊ะด้านหน้าของเขาแล้วค่อยๆเริ่มพูดขึ้น

 

“ครูโทรไปหาที่บ้านของบาร์นส์ละ ครอบครัวของบาร์นส์อยู่อินเดียน่ากันหมดทั้งพ่อแม่และฝาแฝดของเขาเลย ตอนนี้บาร์นส์เลยอาศัยอยู่บ้านญาติที่นิวยอร์ค

 

“ทีนี้ตอนแรกจะพาไปศูนย์ช่วยเหลือเรื่องฮีทสำหรับโอเมก้าในนิวยอร์คเพราะพ่อแม่ของบาร์นส์ฝากให้ครูช่วยจัดการเรื่องนี้ให้ แต่พวกเค้าบอกว่าไม่สะดวกมาที่นี่ ครูจึงพาบาร์นส์ไปตรงนั้นไม่ได้เพราะมันต้องมีพ่อแม่เซ็นยินยอม ครูเลยคิดว่าจะให้บาร์นส์อยู่กับอัลฟ่าที่รู้จักน่าจะดีที่สุด

 

“โรเจอร์ส เธอกับบัคกี้สนิทกันรึเปล่า”  อาจารย์พ็อตต์สเริ่มถาม

 

“เราสองคนคบกันอยู่ครับ บัคกี้เป็นโอเมก้าของผม แต่พวกเรายังไม่ได้บอกใครเลย”  สตีฟบอกเธอ สีหน้าของอาจารย์พ็อตต์สผ่อนคลายขึ้นด้วยความโล่งอก แต่ก็ยังมีความกังวลในนั้นอยู่ดี

 

“แล้วเธอก็รัทมาพอดีกับฮีทของบาร์นส์เลยหรอ”  อาจารย์สตอร์มถามขึ้น

 

“เอ่อ ... ครับ”  สตีฟตอบ สีหน้าของเขาแดงขึ้นเล็กน้อย

 

“หายากมากเลยนะที่รัทของอัลฟ่าจะมาตรงกับฮีทของโอเมก้าตอนยังไม่สร้างคู่พันธะ...หรือพวกเธอกัดคอกันไปแล้ว...”  อาจารย์สตอร์มถามขึ้นอย่างตกใจ

 

“ยังครับ!”  สตีฟรีบตอบอย่างรวดเร็ว

 

“เธอมั่นใจได้รึเปล่าว่าระหว่างนี้ เธอจะไม่เผลอกัดคอโอเมก้า...เพราะถ้าไม่มั่นใจ ครูจะหาอุปกรณ์กับปลอกคอกันกัดให้ใส่”  อาจารย์พ็อตต์สถามเขา

 

“ผม...”  สตีฟเอ่ยขึ้นด้วยสีหน้าครุ่นคิด เขาเองก็ไม่มั่นใจเหมือนกัน ถึงแม้ที่ผ่านมาเขาจะเคยผ่านช่วงรัทกับโอเมก้ามาแล้ว แต่เพราะนี่คือบัคกี้ คู่แห่งพรหมลิขิตของเขา จึงทำให้เขาเริ่มคิดตริตรองอีกครั้ง “ปกติผมมั่นใจนะครับ แต่กับบัคกี้...”

 

“เอางี้ ครูจะให้อุปกรณ์แบบมีน็อต ปลอกคอ แล้วก็ยาคุมกำเนิดแบบฉีด”  อาจารย์พ็อตต์สบอก เธอหันหน้าไปพยักหน้ากับอาจารย์สตอร์ม แล้วจากนั้นอาจารย์สตอร์มก็เดินไปหยิบของที่ตู้ด้านข้างทันที “ก่อนฮีทของบาร์นส์มาอีกครั้ง ถามโอเมก้าก่อนว่าต้องการแบบไหน”  อาจารย์พ็อตต์สพูดต่อ สตีฟพยักหน้าตอบรับเธอ

 

“รู้วิธีฉีดแล้วใช่มั้ยโรเจอร์ส”  อาจารย์สตอร์มกลับมาพร้อมกล่องใส่เข็มฉีดยาและกล่องสีดำขนาดเท่ากล่องรองเท้ากล่องหนึ่งแล้วพูดถามเขา สตีฟส่ายหน้าเป็นคำตอบ

 

“ฉีดตรงต้นขาด้านในนะ ฉีดก่อนจะมีเซ็กส์กันครั้งแรก โดสนึงคุมได้สองอาทิตย์ก็หนึ่งเข็มนี้พอดี เพราะฉะนั้นห้ามลืมฉีดล่ะ”  อาจารย์สตอร์มอธิบาย

 

“ เข้าใจแล้วครับ ”

 

 

—— ☆ ——

 

 

ลมหายใจแผ่วเบาของบัคกี้เป่ารดหมอนนิ่มตรงหน้า เขารับรู้ได้ว่ากำลังนอนอยู่บนเตียงแสนสบายจนเหมือนกับว่าตัวเองกำลังนอนอยู่บนก้อนเมฆ กลิ่นหอมหวนที่อบอวลไปด้วยกลิ่นของความอบอุ่นเหมือนแสงแดดยามเช้า เจือกลิ่นกาแฟหอมและกลิ่นดิบชื้นเหมือนต้นสนในป่า ที่ทำให้บัคกี้คิดถึงสตีฟ...

 

นี่มันกลิ่นอัลฟ่าของสตีฟ !

 

บัคกี้สะดุ้งตื่นขึ้นมาทันที เนื่องจากเขาเพิ่งมีฮีทเป็นครั้งแรกจึงทำให้ตอนนี้หัวของเขาปวดหนึบเจ็บแปลบจนต้องเอามือมากุมหัว เมื่ออาการปวดหัวของบัคกี้ค่อยๆดีขึ้น เขาลืมตาแล้วมองไปรอบๆ

 

‘ห้องนอนของสตีฟนี่นา...’  เมื่อบัคกี้กวาดสายตาไปทั่วห้องเรียบร้อย เขาก็เห็นภาพอันคุ้นตา ห้องนอนมาสเตอร์เบดรูมและเตียงนอนนุ่มขนาดใหญ่ที่เขาร่วมรักกับอัลฟ่า

 

‘เอ๊ะ!  หรือว่าก่อนหน้านี้ที่มีฮีทเราจะมีเซ็กส์กันไปแล้ว!!!’  บัคกี้คิดด้วยความตกใจ เขารีบเปิดผ้าห่มสำรวจร่างกายตัวเองแต่ก็ไม่พบความผิดปกติใดๆ ก่อนที่สติจะเลือนลางเขาอยู่ในชุดวอร์มอย่างไร ตอนนี้เขาก็อยู่ในสภาพเดิมไม่เปลี่ยน จะมีเพิ่มก็แต่คาร์ดิแกนสีฟ้าตัวนิ่มของสตีฟที่โอบคลุมร่างเขาไว้เท่านั้น

 

และเมื่อเขามองไปรอบๆบนเตียงนอน ตอนนี้รอบตัวของบัคกี้มีทั้งหมอน เสื้อของสตีฟ (รวมถึงตัวที่เขาใช้เช็ดคราบน้ำมาเมื่อเช้าด้วย)  และเสื้อของบัคกี้ที่ทิ้งไว้ที่นี่ ทำให้มีกลิ่นของเขาและสตีฟเรียงรายล้อมรอบตัวเต็มไปหมด

 

‘อัลฟ่าสร้างรังให้เขาด้วย...ถึงแม้จะแค่ชั่วคราวก็เถอะ...’  บัคกี้นึกในใจ เขาใจเต้นตึกตักอย่างดีใจที่เขามีสตีฟเป็นอัลฟ่าของเขา

 

บัคกี้สูดดมกลิ่นของอัลฟ่าอย่างมีความสุข ถึงแม้ทั้งห้องมีแต่กลิ่นฟีโรโมนอัลฟ่าของสตีฟเต็มไปหมด แต่เจ้าของกลิ่นหอมนี่กลับไม่ได้นอนอยู่ข้างๆเขา ทำให้บัคกี้ค่อยๆลุกออกจากเตียงนอนใหญ่แล้วค่อยๆเดินไปทางประตูห้องนอน

 

บัคกี้เดินผ่านห้องต่างๆในอพาร์ทเมนท์ของสตีฟก็มองหาอัลฟ่าของเขาไปด้วย บัคกี้เดินมาจนถึงโต๊ะไอส์แลนด์ของห้องครัวก็เห็นกล่องสองกล่องวางอยู่ กล่องแรกบรรจุเข็มฉีดยาที่เขียนกำกับไว้ว่าเป็นยาคุมกำเนิดสำหรับโอเมก้า ส่วนกล่องสีดำข้างๆ เมื่อบัคกี้เปิดดูก็ถึงกับตกใจและเขินจนหน้าแดงฉ่า

 

“ของพวกนั้น... อาจารย์พ็อตต์สเป็นคนให้มาน่ะ”  เสียงของสตีฟดังขึ้นจากด้านหลัง บัคกี้หันไปมองอัลฟ่าของตัวเองที่เดินมาจากทางห้องอีกฝั่ง เขาใส่เพียงกางเกงบ็อกเซอร์สีดำกับรองเท้าวิ่งเท่านั้นทำให้บัคกี้เห็นกล้ามอกและกล้ามท้องอันแสนเพอร์เฟ็กของสตีฟเปียกชุ่มไปด้วยเม็ดเหงื่อ

 

“ฉันตื่นมาแล้วไม่เห็นนายก็เลย...”  บัคกี้พูดขึ้น ส่วนสตีฟค่อยๆเดินมาหาเขา แล้วอัลฟ่าก็หยุดลงตรงด้านหน้าของเขาพอดี

 

“ฉันอยู่ในห้องยิมน่ะ”  สตีฟตอบพร้อมกับหันหน้าไปยังทางเดินอีกฝั่ง “บางทีฉันก็จะไปออกกำลังกายหนักๆเวลาช่วงรัทมา เพราะฉะนั้นตอนนี้ตัวฉันคงเหม็นมากแน่ๆ”  สตีฟพูดต่อ เขายกแขนสูดดมร่างกายตัวเองพร้อมกับย่นจมูก แต่กลิ่นฟีโรโมนเข้มข้นของสตีฟที่บัคกี้กำลังสูดดมอยู่นี่ก็ทำให้เขาหลงใหลเสียจนแทบจะละลายลงตรงหน้าของอัลฟ่าเลยทีเดียว

 

“แต่ฉันชอบกลิ่นของนายนะสตีฟ”  บัคกี้กระซิบแผ่วเบาแล้วเดินไปสัมผัสกล้ามอกแข็งแกร่งของอัลฟ่า เขาเอนตัวลงมาให้ร่างกายของเขาแนบชิดแฟนหนุ่ม จากนั้นบัคกี้ก็เงยหน้าขึ้นมามองอัลฟ่าของเขา

 

“อัลฟ่า...”  บัคกี้ร้องเรียกหาจูบของสตีฟ เขาสบตากับคนตรงหน้าแล้วค่อยๆมองไปยังริมฝีปากของสตีฟ

 

สตีฟได้ยินร้องเรียกของบัคกี้ก็โอบโอเมก้าของเขาไว้ทันที มือข้างหนึ่งประคองที่หลังศีรษะของบัคกี้ ส่วนอีกข้างก็โอบเอวของเขาไว้ แล้วค่อยๆบรรจงจูบลงที่ปากนิ่มของโอเมก้า

 

สตีฟผละจูบออก เขามองไปในดวงตาหยาดเยิ้มที่เต็มไปด้วยความต้องการของบัคกี้ก็บดจูบลงมาใหม่ สตีฟลิ้มเลียริมฝีปากของคนตรงหน้าอย่างกระหาย เมื่อบัคกี้ส่งเสียงครางออกมาเล็กน้อยก็ทำให้อัลฟ่าสอดลิ้นเข้าไปหารสหวานจากโอเมก้า จูบแสนวาบหวามจากสตีฟทำให้บัคกี้อ่อนระทวยภายใต้อ้อมแขนอันแข็งแกร่งจนต้องใช้มือทั้งสองโอบไหล่หนาเอาไว้ เมื่อบัคกี้รู้สึกว่าตรงนั้นของสตีฟเริ่มตื่นตัว เขาก็ใจเต้นแรงกว่าเดิม

 

“โอเมก้า...”  สตีฟเป็นคนผละจากจูบออกอีกครั้งเขาถามบัคกี้ด้วยสีหน้าจริงจัง “ก่อนที่ฮีทนายจะมา ฉันต้องถามนายและเราต้องตกลงกันก่อน”

 

“อื้อ ว่ามาสิอัลฟ่า”  บัคกี้ตอบแล้วเขาก็เขย่งตัวไปจูบที่ริมฝีปากของสตีฟอีกที

 

อัลฟ่าปล่อยอ้อมแขนที่โอบอยู่ออกแล้วจูงเขามาที่โต๊ะไอส์แลนด์อีกครั้ง ทั้งสองยืนอยู่ตรงด้านหน้ากล่องสีดำที่เปิดอยู่และกล่องเข็มฉีดยา

 

“นายอยากให้ฉันช่วยนายตอนมีฮีทรึเปล่า”  สตีฟหันมาถามเขา บัคกี้พยักหน้าเบาๆด้วยความขวยเขิน

 

“โอเค แล้วนายอยากให้ฉันช่วยยังไงบัค”  สตีฟถามต่อ สีหน้าของบัคกี้ฉายแววสงสัย เขาไม่เข้าใจว่าสตีฟจะถามทำไมในเมื่อทุกคนก็รู้อยู่แล้วว่าสิ่งที่ช่วยบรรเทาฮีทของโอเมก้าได้ก็คือเซ็กส์และน๊อตของอัลฟ่าเท่านั้น

 

“ฉันหมายถึง นายจะใช้ดิลโด้กับไวเบรเตอร์พวกนี้แทนก็ได้...”  สตีฟพูดพร้อมหยิบอุปกรณ์ต่างๆออกมา “มันมีน๊อตเทียมเหมือนของอัลฟ่าเป๊ะ”

 

บัคกี้หันไปมองอุปกรณ์เหล่านั้นด้วยความตกใจและเขินอายจนใบหน้าของเขากลายเป็นสีแดงก่ำจนถึงใบหูเมื่อสตีฟกดปุ่มเปิดปิดน๊อตสาธิตให้เขาดู

 

“หรือนายจะให้ฉัน...ทำ...”  สตีฟพูดขึ้นแล้วก็สบตากับบัคกี้ “ถ้านายจะให้ฉันทำ ต้องฉีดยาคุมให้นายด้วย เพราะถ้าอัลฟ่าตอนมีรัทปล่อยน๊อตในตัวโอเมก้าตอนช่วงฮีทก็จะเท่ากับ...”

 

“ท้อง...ฉันรู้น่าสตีฟ ”  บัคกี้อมยิ้มตอบกลับอัลฟ่าของเขาที่เริ่มจะหน้าแดงขึ้นมานิดหน่อย

 

“นั่นแหละ...ฉันให้นายตัดสินใจ”  สตีฟตอบกลับอย่างเขินอาย

 

“แล้วนายล่ะสตีฟ นายก็รัทมาพอดีไม่ใช่หรอ”  บัคกี้ถามเขา

 

“ก็ใช่ ถ้าจะให้ฉันพูดฉันก็เลือกที่จะทำกับนายอยู่แล้วบัค แต่ถ้านายไม่...”  สตีฟตอบเขา ไม่ทันที่สตีฟจะพูดจบ บัคกี้ก็หยิบกล่องเข็มฉีดยามาแล้วยื่นให้เขาทันที

 

“Please make love to me...Alpha...”

 

 

——— ☆ — ☆★☆ — ☆ ———


	5. IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ชีวิตไฮสคูลกุ๊กกิ๊กของบัคกี้ บาร์นส์คงจะหวานแหววเรียบร้อยกว่านี้ถ้าแฟนของเขาไม่ได้ชื่อสตีฟ โรเจอร์ส  
> เพราะนอกจากสตีฟ โรเจอร์สจะทั้งเป็นอัลฟ่าสุดฮอตของชีลด์ไฮสคูล เขายังดันเป็นคู่แห่งพรหมลิขิตของบัคกี้อีกด้วย อะไรๆก็ดูลงตัวอย่างรวดเร็วไปเสียหมดจนบัคกี้คิดว่าจะต้องเกิดเรื่องอะไรไม่คาดคิดขึ้นมาแน่ๆ  
> และมันก็เกิดขึ้นจริงๆ...

(4)

 

 

“พร้อมนะ”  สตีฟที่คุกเข่าอยู่ตรงพื้นด้านล่างก็เงยหน้าถามเขาจากตรงหว่างขา บัคกี้พยักหน้าตอบอัลฟ่าพร้อมกับหลับตาปี๋นั่งรอรับความเจ็บปวดจากบนโซฟาในห้องนั่งเล่นหน้าทีวี

 

สตีฟจับขาของบัคกี้ให้อ้ากว้างขึ้นกว่าเดิม กางเกงวอร์มขาสั้นร่นขึ้นสุดจนถึงต้นขา แล้วอัลฟ่าก็ใช้มือข้างหนึ่งจับต้นขาด้านในไว้ จากนั้นก็ปักเข็มฉีดยาลงไปอย่างรวดเร็วจนทำให้บัคกี้สะดุ้งและส่งเสียงร้องเล็กน้อย

 

“เจ็บหรอ ขอโทษนะบัค ทนอีกแป๊บเดียวนะ”  สตีฟพูดปลอบเขา อัลฟ่าจูบที่ต้นขาอีกข้างเพื่อปลอบประโลมแล้วค่อยๆฉีดยาลงไป

 

บัคกี้รู้สึกปวดหนึบเมื่อเขารับรู้ถึงยาที่ฉีดเข้าสู่ร่างกายของตัวเอง หลังจากที่สตีฟฉีดยาจนหมดหลอดแล้ว อัลฟ่าก็ค่อยๆถอนเข็มออกอย่างเบามือ บัคกี้ก้มลงมองร่องรอยเข็มฉีดยาสามจุดที่ขาของตัวเองมีรอยเลือดซึมเล็กน้อย แต่สตีฟก็รีบจัดการเช็ดให้ทันที

 

และพอมาคิดถึงสภาพของตัวเองในขณะนี้ บัคกี้ก็เริ่มหน้าแดงไปด้วยความเขินอายจนเขาเอาเสื้อลงมาปกปิดตรงช่วงล่างของตัวเองไว้

 

“เขินหรอบัค...”  สตีฟเห็นเขาใช้มือปิดตรงนั่นก็เลิ่กคิ้วถาม บัคกี้อายหนักกว่าเดิมเมื่อเห็นอัลฟ่ายิ้มกรุ้มกริ่มขึ้นอีก

 

“ก็...นายจ้องอยู่แต่ตรงนั้นนี่”  บัคกี้ตอบเสียงตะกุกตะกัก สตีฟระบายยิ้มแล้วค่อยๆใช้มือของตัวเองจับมือของบัคกี้ที่ปกปิดตรงนั้นออก

 

“ฉันฉีดยาคุมให้นายอยู่นะ จะจ้องก็ไม่แปลก”  สตีฟยิ้มตอบกลับ เขาหยิบพลาสเตอร์สำหรับปิดแผลแบบเกาะติดแน่นเป็นพิเศษมาแปะให้บัคกี้ทันที

 

“นายหิวมั้ย เดี๋ยวฉันทำอะไรให้กิน...”  สตีฟพูดขึ้นเมื่อเขาจัดการทุกอย่างให้เสร็จเรียบร้อยแล้ว อัลฟ่าลุกจากที่นั่งอยู่หน้าบัคกี้และกำลังจะเดินไปยังห้องครัว แต่แล้วอยู่ดีๆบัคกี้ก็รู้สึกเริ่มใจเต้นแรงขึ้นเรื่อยๆ ตรงแก่นกายของเขาเริ่มปวดหนึบไปด้วยความต้องการพร้อมกับช่องทางอ่อนนุ่มที่เริ่มตอดรัดอย่างรุนแรงจนรู้สึกมีน้ำหล่อลื่นกำลังจะไหลลงจากต้นขา

 

ฮีทของเขากำลังจะมาแล้ว ...

 

“อัลฟ่า...”  บัคกี้ส่งเสียงหวานร้องเรียกสตีฟพร้อมกับคว้าข้อมือของสตีฟเอาไว้

 

สตีฟสัมผัสได้ถึงกลิ่นฟีโรโมนเข้มข้นจากน้ำหล่อลื่นของโอเมก้าก็เบิกตากว้างมองไปที่บัคกี้ทันที

 

“บัค...โอเมก้า...”  สตีฟเรียกเสียงครางต่ำ เพราะเมื่อเข้าได้กลิ่นของฮีทโอเมก้า อารมณ์แห่งความต้องการของอัลฟ่าก็เพิ่มสูงขึ้นเรื่อยๆเช่นเดียวกัน

 

“ไปที่เตียงมั้ย...”  สตีฟถาม เขาโน้มตัวลงมา มือหนาหนักของอัลฟ่าโอบอุ้มร่างกายของบัคกี้เตรียมจะพาเขาไปที่ห้องนอน บัคกี้ก็โอบรอบคอของสตีฟแล้วรั้งให้คนตรงหน้าลงมา

 

“ฉันต้องการน๊อตของนาย...อัลฟ่า...ตรงนี้...”  บัคกี้หอบครางตอบกลับแล้วก็จูบลงไปที่ริมฝีปากหนาของอัลฟ่าอย่างกระหาย ช่องทางด้านหลังของเขาตอดรัดอย่างรุนแรงจนน้ำหล่อลื่นใส่ค่อยๆไหลออกมา บัคกี้สอดลิ้นเข้าไปเพื่อหารสจูบจากคนตรงหน้า สตีฟก็ดูดดึงลิ้นของเขากลับด้วยความต้องการ

 

ทั้งสองแลกจูบกันอย่างดูดดื่มจนแก่นกายของสตีฟแข็งขืนขึ้นมาเต็มที่ ผสมผสานกับกลิ่นน้ำหล่อลื่นของบัคกี้ที่ไหลออกมาเลอะเทอะเปรอะเปื้อนกางเกงไม่ขาดสาย สตีฟได้กลิ่นฟีโรโมนของโอเมก้าก็ผละจากจูบออกแล้วจัดการให้บัคกี้เอนตัวลงที่โซฟาแล้วขึ้นคร่อมเขาทันที

 

สตีฟดึงกางเกงวอร์มกับกางเกงชั้นในของบัคกี้ออกพร้อมกันทำให้ส่วนที่อ่อนไหวของเขาตื่นตัวจนมีน้ำไหลออกมาจากส่วนปลาย แล้วสตีฟก็จับขาข้างหนึ่งของโอเมก้าพาดกับพนักเบาะโซฟา ส่วนขาอีกข้างพาดอยู่กับขาของเขาเอง ทำให้ตอนนี้สะโพกของบัคกี้ยกสูงขึ้นจนเห็นช่องทางอ่อนนุ่มที่กำลังสั่นระริกไปด้วยความต้องการ น้ำหล่อลื่นใสไหลออกมาเป็นจำนวนมากกว่าปกติ กลิ่นฟีโรโมนก็เข้มข้นกว่าปกติเนื่องจากฮีทของโอเมก้าอีกด้วย

 

“สตีฟ...”  บัคกี้ร้องครางเรียกเขา มือข้างที่โอบไหล่หนาของสตีฟอยู่ก็เปลี่ยนมากอบกุมส่วนแข็งขืนอันใหญ่โตของอัลฟ่าผ่านบ็อกเซอร์สีดำ บัคกี้สอดมือเข้าไปแล้วควักแก่นกายอันแข็งแกร่งของอัลฟ่าออกมา แล้วก็ขยับสะโพกของตัวเองให้ช่องทางด้านหลังตรงกับส่วนนั้นของสตีฟ

 

“ใส่เข้ามา...ได้โปรด...”  บัคกี้หอบครางร้องเรียกออดอ้อนอัลฟ่าเสียงหวาน

 

“แต่ว่า...”  สตีฟส่งเสียงครางต่ำพร้อมกับเบิกตากว้างอย่างตกใจ เพราะเขายังไม่ได้เตรียมอะไรเลย

 

“ถ้านายไม่ใส่ตอนนี้ ฉันจะขึ้นคร่อมนายแล้วจัดการเองนะสตีฟ”  บัคกี้รวบรวมแรงและสติที่เหลืออยู่พูดขึ้นมา เพราะฮีทเลยทำให้เขามีความต้องการสูงขึ้นมากกว่าเดิมจนแทบไม่เป็นตัวของตัวเองเลย

 

“ได้โปรด...อัลฟ่า...”  บัคกี้อ้อนวอนเสียงหวานอีกครั้ง ฮีททำให้ช่องทางด้านหลังของเขาขยายขึ้นและยังทำให้มีน้ำหล่อลื่นไหลออกมาจำนวนมาก บัคกี้จึงคิดว่าถ้าสตีฟจะใส่เข้ามาเลยคงไม่เป็นอะไร เพราะสิ่งที่เขาคิดได้อย่างเดียวในตอนนี้คือ เขาต้องการอัลฟ่า ต้องการน๊อตของอัลฟ่า

 

“ถ้าเจ็บก็บอกนะ”  สตีฟพูดตอบ บัคกี้พยักหน้าตอบกลับ แล้วอัลฟ่าก็รูดแก่นกายที่มีน้ำเปียกชุ่มจากส่วนปลายของตัวเองเพื่อหล่อลื่นและเปิดหัวส่วนปลายอย่างรวดเร็ว จากนั้นสตีฟก็สอดใส่เข้าไปในช่องทางคับแคบของบัคกี้ที่กำลังตอดรัดไปด้วยความกระหายอย่างรุนแรง

 

“อ๊ะ...อัลฟ่า...!!”  บัคกี้หอบครางเสียงหวานเมื่อสตีฟใส่เข้ามาจนสุด ความคับแน่นด้านในช่องทางอ่อนนุ่มของโอเมก้าทำให้อัลฟ่าแทบคลั่ง แถมยังตอดรัดเขาอย่างรุนแรงจนสตีฟเกือบปลดปล่อยความต้องการออกไป

 

“โอเมก้า...ข้างในของนายแน่นมาก...”  สตีฟพูดขึ้น ใบหน้าของบัคกี้ขึ้นสีแดงระเรื่อมากขึ้นกว่าเดิม

 

แล้วจากนั้นก่อนที่สตีฟจะเริ่มขยับแก่นกายเข้าออกเป็นจังหวะ เสียงหอบครางหวานของโอเมก้าพร้อมร้องเรียกหาอัลฟ่า ผสมผสานไปกับเสียงเปียกแฉะแสนลามกจากส่วนนั้นที่รวมกันเป็นหนึ่งเดียวกันของทั้งสอง เมื่อสตีฟก็กระแทกไปโดนจุดเสียวซ่านเร้นลับด้านในของโอเมก้า เสียงครางของบัคกี้ดังหวานหูขึ้นกว่าเดิม อัลฟ่ากระแทกย้ำเข้าไปช้าๆซ้ำๆแต่ไม่ยอมให้โดนตรงนั้นเสียทีจนบัคกี้เริ่มขมวดคิ้วแล้วหันไปสบตาสตีฟ

 

“อัลฟ่า...อย่า...”  บัคกี้กำลังจะบอกดับสตีฟว่าให้เลิกแกล้งเขาแล้วรีบทำดีๆ แต่อัลฟ่าก็ไม่รอให้เขาพูดจบก็ถอนแก่นกายแล้วกระแทกเข้ามาอีกครั้งอย่างรวดเร็วและรุนแรงจน สตีฟสอดใส่แก่นกายเข้ามาลึกกว่าเดิมและกระแทกโดนจุดเสียวซ่านของบัคกี้ย้ำๆซ้ำๆจนเขาหอบครางเสียงดัง

 

“อะ...อัลฟ่า...ตรงนั้น...”  บัคกี้หอบครางเสียงหวานประสานไปพร้อมกับจังหวะแสนสุขสมจากสตีฟ น้ำใสที่เอ่อล้นออกมาจากส่วนปลายที่ชูชันสั่นระริกของบัคกี้เริ่มไหลออกมาไม่ขาดสาย มือที่โอบกอดอัลฟ่าอยู่ก็เริ่มจิกเล็บลงบนผิวของคนตรงหน้าเพราะสตีฟกระแทกย้ำจุดนั้นของเขาเรื่อยๆจนบัคกี้เริ่มคิดอะไรไม่ออกนอกจากร้องครางเสียงหวานดังจนอัลฟ่าอมยิ้มอย่างพอใจ

 

“ตรงนี้หรอ...”  สตีฟถามพร้อมกับกระแทกย้ำอย่างเร็วและถี่ขึ้นกว่าเดิมจนช่องทางด้านหลังแสนอ่อนนุ่มของโอเมก้าตอดรัดแก่นกายของเขาเมื่อโดนจุดเสียวกระสันนั้น

 

กลิ่นฟีโรโมนและเสียงครางหวานของโอเมก้าทำให้สตีฟเริ่มจากถอนแก่นกายแข็งขืนเขาออกช้าๆ เขาปรับเปลี่ยนองศาให้สอดใส่ลึกขึ้นกว่าเดิม อัลฟ่าเริ่มเร่งให้เร็วขึ้นเรื่อยๆจนบัคกี้ก็ขยับสะโพกตามจังหวะที่อัลฟ่ามอบให้ เมื่อแก่นกายอันใหญ่โตมโหฬารของสตีฟกระแทกที่จุดเร้นลับย้ำๆเรื่อยๆอีกครั้งก็แทบจะทำให้บัคกี้ถึงจุดฝั่งฝัน

 

“สตีฟ...อัลฟ่า...”  บัคกี้ครางเสียงหวานเรียกคนรักของตัวเอง สตีฟเร่งจังหวะให้เร็วขึ้นเมื่อรู้ว่าเขาใกล้จะถึงแล้ว

 

“ปล่อยออกมาเลยโอเมก้าที่รัก...”  สตีฟก้มลงมากระซิบเสียงแหบพร่าที่ใบหูของเขา มุมที่เปลี่ยนไปทำให้สตีฟเข้ามาลึกขึ้นกว่าเดิม อัลฟ่ากระแทกอย่างรวดเร็วและรุนแรงจนบัคกี้ครางเสียงหวานหูขึ้นเรื่อยๆ เมื่อช่องทางอ่อนนุ่มตอดรัดแก่นกายของสตีฟอย่างรุนแรง แล้วส่วนนั้นของเขาก็ปลดปล่อยน้ำแห่งความต้องการสีขาวขุ่นออกมาทันทีโดยที่ยังไม่ได้แตะต้องเลย

 

สตีฟบดจูบที่คอของเขาอย่างกระหายจนเป็นรอยจ้ำสีแดงระเรื่อ เพราะกลิ่นฟีโรโมนตรงคอของบัคกี้ช่างยั่วยวนและรุนแรงมากเสียจนเขาอยากฝังเขี้ยวลงไปเพื่อสร้างพันธะกับโอเมก้า อัลฟ่ากระแทกอย่างรวดเร็วอีกซักพัก บัคกี้ก็รับรู้ถึงน๊อตที่กำลังก่อตัวขึ้นบริเวณส่วนโคน เขาจับใบหน้าของสตีฟมาให้รับจูบของเขา บัคกี้สอดลิ้นเข้าไปในริมฝีปากของสตีฟและดูดดึงด้วยความกระหายพร้อมกับเอาขาทั้งสองของตัวเองกอดรัดเอวของอัลฟ่าไว้ สตีฟครางต่ำด้วยความต้องการและเขาก็ปลดปล่อยน๊อตและน้ำคัดหลั่งออกมาทันที

 

บัคกี้ถอนจูบออกมาก็ยิ้มไปให้อัลฟ่าของเขาอย่างพึงพอใจ

 

“เพิ่งรู้ว่านายก็เสร็จได้ด้วยจูบเหมือนกัน”  บัคกี้กระซิบแล้วก็จูบลงที่ริมฝีปากของอัลฟ่าอีกครั้ง เขารู้สึกว่าฮีทของเขาเริ่มผ่อนคลายลงเมื่อได้รับน๊อตจากอัลฟ่า แถมยังมีน้ำคัดหลั่งจากอัลฟ่าที่ไหลพุ่งเข้ามาอย่างไม่ขาดสายก็ทำให้บัคกี้รู้สึกดีเหมือนกัน

 

“ขี้โกงนี่!”  สตีฟเบิกตากว้างทันทีเมื่อโดนจี้จุดอ่อน ใบหน้าของเขาขึ้นสีแดงระเรื่อขึ้นเรื่อยๆเพราะที่บัคกี้แอบยิ้มหัวเราะอยู่ตอนนี้

 

“น่ารักดีออก...”  บัคกี้ยิ้มตอบกลับแล้วก็จูบลงริมฝีปากของสตีฟเพื่อปลอบประโลมเขา ตอนนี้ทั้งสองแนบชิดติดกัน สตีฟที่นอนทับอยู่ด้านบนตัวเขาและน๊อตของอัลฟ่าที่ขยายเต็มแน่นและน้ำคัดหลั่งที่ปล่อยออกมาในช่องทางด้านหลังตลอดเวลา

 

สตีฟค่อยๆโอบอุ้มบัคกี้ขึ้นมาให้อยู่ในท่านั่งเพราะเขาถนัดที่จะให้โอเมก้านั่งตักเขาเวลาปล่อยน๊อตมากกว่า เมื่ออัลฟ่าจัดแจงเรียบร้อย บัคกี้ก็เอนลงมาทาบทับที่ตัวของเขา มือของอัลฟ่าค่อยๆสอดมือลูบไล้ไปที่แผ่นหลังเนียนของเขาอย่างเบามือ

 

“สตีฟ...”  บัคกี้เอ่ยเรียกแฟนหนุ่มของตนและก็ใช้มือทั้งสองของตัวเองค่อยๆถอดเสื้อออกแล้วจับโยนออกไปลงพื้น สตีฟเลิ่กคิ้วมองคนตรงหน้า จากนั้นบัคกี้ก็เอาโอบรอบลำคอของอัลฟ่าเอาไว้แล้วก็ก้มลงมาจูบที่ริมฝีปากของเขา

 

สตีฟก็จูบตอบกลับเขาเช่นกัน เขากัดเบาๆที่ริมฝีปากล่างของบัคกี้แล้วค่อยๆจูบไล่ลงมาที่คาง สตีฟสูดดมกลิ่มฟีโรโมนโอเมก้าจากลำคอของบัคกี้แล้วก็บดจูบลงไปที่คอขาวเนียนจนเป็นรอยจ้ำหลายแห่ง บัคกี้จับมือของสตีฟให้มาสัมผัสที่บั้นท้ายของตัวเองพร้อมกับเค้นคลึงบั้นท้ายตัวเองผ่านมือของสตีฟ

 

“เฮ้บัค น๊อตฉันยังไม่คลายเลยนะ”  สตีฟเงยหน้าจากลำคอขาวแล้วพูดขึ้น เขาเห็นนัยตาสีเทาอ่อนของโอเมก้าเริ่มกลายเป็นสีดำและมีหยาดน้ำตาเอ่อล้นจากความต้องการที่กำลังพุ่งสูงขึ้นอย่างต่อเนื่อง

 

“งั้นนายก็นั่งดูอย่างเดียวก็พอ...”  บัคกี้พูดขึ้นแล้วมองไปที่อัลฟ่าพร้อมกัดริมฝีปากล่างอย่างยั่วยวน เขาปล่อยมือของตัวเองจากไหล่ของสตีฟแล้วค่อยๆลูบไล้ไปตามร่างกายของตัวเอง

 

บัคกี้ใช้มือข้างหนึ่งค่อยๆถูไปที่แก่นกายของตัวเองที่กำลังจะเริ่มแข็งขืนขึ้นอีกครั้ง แล้วจากนั้นเขาก็เริ่มสัมผัสหน้าอกของตัวเอง จากนั้นบัคกี้ก็ค่อยๆขยำและบีบเค้นคลึงยอดอกนิ่มของโอเมก้าด้วยมือทั้งสอง สายตาของเขาจ้องมองไปที่อัลฟ่าตลอดเวลา บัคกี้เห็นใบหน้าของสตีฟขึ้นสีแดงระเรื่อและเบิกตากว้างด้วยความตกใจ

 

ถึงแม้ว่าน๊อตของอัลฟ่าจะยังไม่คลายลง แต่สตีฟก็ไม่สามารถละสายตาไปจากการกระทำของโอเมก้าตรงหน้าได้ เขาจึงค่อยๆเริ่มขยำบั้นท้ายของบัคกี้เบาๆ

 

“ฉันบอกให้ดูอย่างเดียวไง”  บัคกี้ตีลงที่มือของอัลฟ่าที่ขยำบั้นท้ายของเขาแล้วพูดขึ้น สตีฟถึงกับขมวดคิ้วมองเขาอย่างสับสน บัคกี้ระบายยิ้มให้อัลฟ่าแล้วก็ค่อยๆเลียริมฝีปากของตัวเองและกลับมาใช้มือบีบขยำหน้าอกของตัวเองต่อ

 

บัคกี้รับรู้ได้จากช่องทางด้านหลังของตัวเองว่า น้ำคัดหลั่งของสตีฟยังปล่อยออกมาใส่ในตัวเขาอยู่ แถมส่วนที่แข็งขืนของสตีฟก็เริ่มกระตุกเล็กน้อย บัคกี้ร้องครางอย่างพึงพอใจเมื่อเขาใช้นิ้วสะกิดเด็ดดึงยอดอกนิ่มสีชมพูเข้มจนแข็งขืนขึ้นมาทั้งสองข้าง

 

“Fuck!  โอเมก้า!  นายจะฆ่าฉันหรอ!!”  สตีฟถึงกับหลุดสบถอุทานขึ้นมาทันทีเมื่อบัคกี้เริ่มส่ายสะโพกและช่องทางอ่อนนุ่มของเขาเริ่มตอดรัดน๊อตและส่วนนั้นที่ยังอยู่ในตัวบัคกี้เล็กน้อย

 

“ก็กว่าน๊อตนายจะคลาย...”  บัคกี้กระซิบเสียงหวานข้างหูของสตีฟ เขาขบกัดติ่งหูของอัลฟ่าเบาๆพร้อมกับใช้มือของตัวเองลูบไล้ไปที่แผ่นอกอันแข็งเกร่งของอัลฟ่า จนเรียกเสียงครางต่ำออกมาจากลำคอของสตีฟจากความเสียวซ่านในสัมผัสบางเบาที่บัคกี้กำลังลูบอยู่

 

“บัค!”  เพราะมือทั้งสองของสตีฟที่บัคกี้สั่งห้ามทำอะไรกับตัวเขาเอง ตอนนี้ก็วางอยู่ที่ต้นขาทั้งสองของโอเมก้าแล้วก็บีบแรงขึ้นเมื่อบัคกี้เริ่มสัมผัสเค้นคลึงยอดอกของอัลฟ่าอย่างกระหาย

 

บัคกี้ยิ้มให้กับอัลฟ่าแล้วก็จูบลงที่ริมฝีปากของเขาอย่างบางเบาหนึ่งที แล้วจากนั้นบัคกี้ก็เลื่อนมือไปลูบไล้แก่นกายที่ชูชันของตัวเอง ส่วนมืออีกข้างก็ค่อยๆลูบวนจากลำคอผ่านหน้าอกจนหน้าท้อง ความรู้สึกเสียวซ่านจากสัมผัสของตัวเองโดยที่มีอัลฟ่านั่งมองอยู่ทำให้อารมณ์ของเขาเพิ่มสูงขึ้นและใจเต้นแรงขึ้นเรื่อยๆ

 

สตีฟมองโอเมก้าสัมผัสตัวเองอย่างเร่าร้อนก็อยากกระแทกแก่นกลายที่แข็งขืนอีกครั้งแต่เขาก็ยังทำไม่ได้เพราะว่ากว่าน๊อตในช่วงรัทของเขาจะคลายก็อีกกว่ายี่สิบนาที สตีฟจึงได้แต่กัดฟันอดทนมองคนตรงหน้ายั่วยวนแทน

 

“ที่เมื่อกี๊นายทำให้ฉันเสร็จเร็วเพราะว่าอยากให้ฉันดูนายทรมานใช่มั้ยบัค”  สตีฟถามกลับ โอเมก้ายิ้มตอบกลับอย่างมีเลศนัยแล้วก็โน้มลงมาจูบเขา และบัคกี้ก็กระซิบพูดตอบข้างหูของสตีฟ

 

“ ฉันอยากให้นายเห็น ... เวลาฉันคิดถึงนาย ... ฉันทำยังไง ...”

 

 

—— ☆ ——

 

 

หลังจากสตีฟนั่งมองบัคกี้สัมผัสตัวเองอย่างยั่วยวนด้วยความทรมาน และเมื่อโอเมก้าปลดปล่อยความต้องการออกมา น๊อตของอัลฟ่าคลายลงพอดี สตีฟก็อุ้มบัคกี้ไปยังห้องนอนมาสเตอร์เบดรูมและเริ่มสอดใส่เข้ามาอีกครั้งอย่างรวดเร็วและรุนแรงจนโอเมก้าร้องครางเสียงหวานหูตลอดเวลา

 

ความต้องการของทั้งสองคนเพิ่มสูงขึ้นกว่าปกติ ทั้งสองจึงสัมผัสกันและกันอย่างกระหาย เพราะไหนจะเป็นช่วงฮีทและรัทของทั้งคู่พอดีและยังเป็นคู่แห่งพรหมลิขิตอีก (สตีฟเชื่อเช่นนั้น)  ซึ่งสตีฟเกือบจะกัดคอบัคกี้ไปหลายครั้งตอนใกล้จะปลดปล่อยน๊อตออกมา เขายังคิดไม่ออกเลยว่าหลังจากนี้อีกสี่ห้าวันในช่วงฮีทของบัคกี้ เขาจะยังหักห้ามใจไม่ให้กัดคอโอเมก้าได้อยู่หรือไม่

 

จนขณะนี้เวลาก็ล่วงเลยไปกว่าสามทุ่มแล้ว...

 

สตีฟลืมตาตื่นขึ้นมาพร้อมกับความเหนื่อยล้าและรู้สึกหิวจนท้องร้องขึ้นมา เขาเพิ่งมานึกได้ว่าตั้งแต่กลับมาจากโรงเรียนตอนสองโมง ทั้งเขาและบัคกี้ก็ยังไม่ได้กินอะไรเลย

 

เขาก้มลงมองบัคกี้ที่นอนหลับอยู่ภายใต้อ้อมแขนของตัวเอง สตีฟใช้มือปัดผมออกจากใบหน้าเนียน เขาจ้องมองโอเมก้าของเขาด้วยความรักใคร่ ใบหน้ายามหลับของบัคกี้ที่ดูใสซื่อบริสุทธิ์ตัดกับผิวเนียนที่ตอนนี้มีแต่ร่องรอยสีแดงระเรื่อเป็นจ้ำตามทั่วร่างกาย ทั้งที่ลำคอ หน้าอก หน้าท้อง หรือต้นขาก็เซ็กซี่เสียจนเขาเริ่มใจเต้นตึกตักไม่เป็นจังหวะอีกครั้ง

 

เมื่อสตีฟค่อยๆคลายอ้อมกอดของตัวเองออกและค่อยๆลูกจากเตียง เขาก็ได้ยินเสียงงัวเงียของโอเมก้าข้างๆทันที

 

“อัลฟ่า...”  เสียงเรียกของบัคกี้อู้อี้และบางเบา สตีฟโน้มตัวลงมาจูบที่ริมฝีปากนุ่มสีแดงระเรื่อและกระซิบตอบโอเมก้าของตน

 

“ฉันจะไปทำอะไรกิน นายหิวมั้ยบัค”  สตีฟถาม บัคกี้พยักหน้าตอบอย่างอ่อนแรงแล้วก็ค่อยๆลืมตาขึ้นมา

 

“เดี๋ยวเสร็จแล้วฉันมาเรียกนะ”  สตีฟพูดขึ้นอีกครั้งแล้วก็จูบเขาอีกครั้ง รอบนี้บัคกี้เอื้อมมือมารั้งใบหน้าของอัลฟ่ามาจูบให้นานกว่าเดิม

 

บัคกี้จูบตอบเขา สตีฟจูบกลับสลับไปมาจนเกือบเผลอถลำลึกจนทั้งสองจะไม่หยุดแค่จูบ อัลฟ่าจึงเป็นคนผละจูบแสนหอมหวานออกมา

 

“กินก่อนค่อยทำ...”  สตีฟพูดขึ้นอีกครั้ง เขาเริ่มที่จะได้กลิ่นฟีโรโมนของโอเมก้าเพิ่มขึ้นอีกครั้งแล้ว

 

“อัลฟ่า...”  บัคกี้ร้องครางเสียงหวานออดอ้อนเขา “แค่ใช้มือก็ได้...”  เสียงของโอเมก้าเริ่มแหบพร่า เขาอ้าขาของตัวเองออก กลิ่นฟีโรโมนแสนหอมหวานของโอเมก้าจากน้ำหล่อลื่นที่ไหลปะปนไปกับน้ำคัดหลั่งของเขาไหลทะลักออกมาจากช่องทางอ่อนนุ่มของโอเมก้า ที่ตอนนี้เปียกแฉะเสียจนแทบสอดใส่แก่นกายของอัลฟ่าเข้าไปได้อย่างง่ายดาย

 

และสตีฟก็ทนเห็นโอเมก้าทรมานไปด้วยความต้องการไม่ไหว แถมกลิ่นฟีโรโมนตอนฮีทอันแสนยั่วยวนของโอเมก้าก็ทำให้เขาแข็งขืนขึ้นมาง่ายๆเช่นเดียวกัน แล้วอัลฟ่าก็เอาหมอนมารองที่หลังเพื่อให้เห็นช่องทางอ่อนนุ่มได้อย่างชัดเจน

 

สตีฟสัมผัสแก่นกายของตัวเองพร้อมกับรูดขึ้นลงอย่างรวดเร็วให้ตื่นตัวเต็มที่ จากนั้นเขาก็ประคองไปที่ช่องทางอ่อนนุ่ม และค่อยๆสอดใส่เข้าไปอีกครั้ง ด้านในของบัคกี้ทั้งตอดและบีบรัดแก่นกายของเขาอย่างสุขสมมากเสียจนเขาไม่อยากถอนกายออกจากโอเมก้าอีกเลย

 

“อัลฟ่า!!”  บัคกี้ร้องครางเมื่อเขาดันแก่นกายอันใหญ่โตเข้าไปจนสุด แล้วก็เริ่มถอนกายออกและใส่เข้ามาอย่างรวดเร็วจนเสียงหอบครางของโอเมก้าสอดประสานเข้ากับจังหวะของเขา

 

“นี่ขนาดวันนี้เรามีเซ็กซ์กันมาก็หลายรอบแล้วนะ แต่ตรงนี้ของนายก็ยังรัดฉันแน่นอยู่เลย”  สตีฟพูดเสียงต่ำอย่างกระหาย เมื่อบัคกี้ได้ยินเขาพูดจาลามกใส่ ตรงนั้นของเขาก็ตอดรัดแก่นกายของสตีฟอย่างรุนแรงจนอัลฟ่าเลิ่กคิ้วขึ้นอย่างสงสัย

 

“นายชอบให้ฉันพูดจาลามกๆหรอ”  สตีฟถาม แต่บัคกี้ก็ไม่กล้าตอบ ใบหน้าของเขาขึ้นสีแดงระเรื่อขึ้นอย่างเห็นได้ชัด จากนั้นโอเมก้าก็ค่อยๆหลบสายตาของอัลฟ่าตรงหน้าโดยการซุกหน้าลงหมอนด้านข้าง

 

“ถึงนายจะอายไม่กล้าบอกนะบัค...”  สตีฟพูดต่อ เขาเริ่มสอดใส่ย้ำเข้ามาแรงขึ้นเรื่อยๆจนตรงนั้นของบัคกี้เริ่มมีน้ำไหลออกมาจากส่วนปลายที่ชูชัน

 

“...แต่ร่างกายนายก็บอกแทนนายหมดแล้วล่ะ”  สตีฟยิ้มบอกเข้าแล้วก็กระแทกเข้ามาอย่างรวดเร็วอีกครั้ง เสียงครางของโอเมก้าดังหวานหูขึ้นเรื่อยๆ และเมื่อสตีฟโดนเข้าที่จุดเสียวซ่านด้านใน บัคกี้ก็ส่งเสียงหอบครางเมื่อเขาถึงจุดหมายอันสุขสมและปลดปล่อยความต้องการออกมาทันทีอย่างรวดเร็ว

 

สตีฟถอนแก่นกายของตัวเองที่ยังไม่สงบลงออก แล้วเขาก็จับโอเมก้าพลิกตัวให้หันข้าง จากนั้นสตีฟก็ย้ายลงมาอยู่ด้านหลังของบัคกี้แล้วก็สอดใส่แก่นกายที่ชูชันของตัวเองกลับเข้าไปอีกครั้ง

 

ถึงแม้เสียงของโอเมก้าจะเริ่มแหบพร่า แต่พอเมื่อสตีฟสอดใส่และกระแทกย้ำเข้ามาอย่างรวดเร็ว ก็ทำให้บัคกี้ส่งเสียงหอบครางร้องหวานหูเต็มไปด้วยความต้องการอีกครั้ง

 

“สตีฟ...”  บัคกี้ส่งเสียงร้องเรียกหาสัมผัสจากอัลฟ่า เขาหันหน้าไปหาคนด้านหลัง อัลฟ่าก็บดจูบลงมาอย่างกระหาย

 

จังหวะด้านล่างและลิ้นที่สอดประสานและดูดดึงทำให้บัคกี้เริ่มแข็งขืนขึ้นอีกครั้ง เมื่อเขาเริ่มรู้สึกถึงน๊อตที่กำลังก่อตัวขึ้นมาของอัลฟ่า บัคกี้ก็คว้ามือของอัลฟ่ามาสัมผัสส่วนอ่อนไหวที่แข็งขืนของตัวเองขึ้นมาอีกครั้ง จากนั้นสตีฟก็ใช้มือรูดขึ้นลงแก่นกายที่ชูชันของโอเมก้าอย่างรวดเร็วไปพร้อมๆกับจังหวะที่สอดใส่เข้ามาจากด้านหลัง

 

“บัค...ฉันจะเสร็จแล้ว...”  สตีฟผละจูบออกมาแล้วกระซิบบอกเสียงครางต่ำใกล้หู เขาจูบลงหลังคอของโอเมก้าและเริ่มมัวเมาไปกับกลิ่นฟีโรโมนอันรุนแรงที่หลังคอเนียนนั่น

 

“ฉันก็เหมือนกัน...อัลฟ่า...”  บัคกี้หอบครางตอบกลับและเอื้อมมือไปหาสัมผัสแสนอบอุ่นจากอัลฟ่า

 

แล้วเมื่อสตีฟก็กระแทกเข้ามาแรงๆอีกไม่กี่ครั้ง เขาก็ปลดปล่อยน้ำคัดหลังและน๊อตออกมาพร้อมๆกับที่บัคกี้ก็ปลดปล่อยความต้องการออกมาอีกครั้ง

 

“บัคกี้...โอเมก้าของฉัน...”  สตีฟหอบครางเสียงต่ำร้องเรียกแสดงความเป็นเจ้าของโอเมก้าระหว่างที่น้ำคัดหลั่งของเขากำลังหลั่งไหลเข้าไปในตัวของโอเมก้า

 

“ฉันเป็นของนาย...อัลฟ่า...”  บัคกี้ตอบกลับด้วยความอ่อนแรง เสียงหอบครางของเขาแหบพร่า เมื่อสตีฟได้ยินที่เขาตอบก็จูบลงมาที่หลังคอของเขาอีกครั้ง กลิ่นฟีโรโมนรุนแรงแทบทำให้เขาหลงใหลเสียจนเกือบจะเผลอกัดอีกแล้ว สตีฟจึงสร้างร่องรอยจูบแสนหวานแสดงความเป็นเจ้าของเอาไว้แทน

 

ทั้งสองนอนหอบหายใจอยู่ข้างๆกัน น๊อตของสตีฟขยายเต็มแน่นช่องทางของบัคกี้เต็มที่ อัลฟ่าโอบกอดเขาจากด้านหลังแล้วก็จูบย้ำลงที่ลำคอของเขาด้วยความรักใคร่ บัคกี้จึงใช้มือของตัวเองสัมผัสทาบทับไปที่มือของอัลฟ่าที่โอบกอดเขาอยู่

 

“ฮีทนายชอบมาตอนฉันจะไปทำกับข้าวทุกทีเลยนะบัค”  สตีฟพูดพร้อมกับเปลี่ยนมาผสานมือของโอเมก้าไว้

 

“ก็มันช่วยไม่ได้นี่นา”  บัคกี้หันหน้ามาหาสตีฟแล้วตอบกลับ “สัญชาตญาณของฉันอาจจะอยากโดนนายกินมากกว่ามั้ง”  เขากัดริมฝีปากล่างยั่วยวนอัลฟ่าเล็กน้อย สตีฟที่เห็นอยู่ก็ไม่สามารถอดทนต่อไปได้อีกต่อไป เขาจูบลงที่ริมฝีปากนิ่มของโอเมก้าทันที

 

บัคกี้จูบตอบเขา รสจูบของโอเมก้านั้นแสนหอมหวานเสียจนสตีฟหลงใหลอยากจะครอบครองมันไว้ตลอดเวลา บัคกี้สอดลิ้นเข้ามาและเริ่มไล้เลียตวัดเกี่ยวพันลิ้นของอัลฟ่า และอัลฟ่าก็ดูดดึงลิ้นของเขากลับเช่นเดียวกัน

 

เสียงหอบครางของทั้งสองดังตลบอบอวนไปพร้อมๆกับเสียงหยาดน้ำใสที่ผสมผสานปนเปจากรสจูบที่ทั้งสองต่างมอบให้กันและกัน เมื่ออัลฟ่าค่อยๆถอนใบหน้าออกและสบตาไปที่โอเมก้าของตัวเอง สตีฟก็สัมผัสรับรู้ได้ถึงอารมณ์ของคนตรงหน้าที่เริ่มพุ่งสูงขึ้นไปพร้อมๆกับกลิ่นฟีโรโมนเข้มข้นของโอเมก้า

 

“นายไม่ไปทำกับข้าวแล้วหรอ...”  บัคกี้หันไปถามสตีฟด้วยรอยยิ้มเย้ายวน ถึงแม้ว่าตอนนี้น๊อตของอัลฟ่าจะยังคงขยายแน่นอยู่ในช่องทางของตัวเอง แต่บัคกี้ก็รู้ว่าความต้องการของสตีฟกำลังเพิ่มสูงขึ้นมากขึ้นขนาดไหน ใจที่เต้นแรงระรัวของอัลฟ่าที่เขาสัมผัสได้จากแผ่นหลังของตัวเองก็แทบจะตอบทุกอย่างหมดแล้ว

 

“ฉันว่าฉันเรียกวอลเตอร์ให้มาทำกับข้าวให้ดีกว่า”  สตีฟพูดขึ้นพร้อมกับฝั่งใบหน้าลงไปที่ลำคอของบัคกี้เพื่อสูดดมกลิ่นอันหอมหวานของโอเมก้าจากลำคอเนียน

 

บัคกี้โอบรั้งใบหน้าของสตีฟมารับจูบของตัวเองอีกครั้ง แล้วเขาก็ดึงมือของอัลฟ่าให้มาสัมผัสที่หน้าอกของตัวเอง ซึ่งสตีฟก็ไม่รอช้า เขาบีบขยำหน้าอกและบีบเค้นคลึงยอดอกนิ่มที่ชูชันของโอเมก้าจนเรียกเสียงครางหวานออกมาจากริมฝีปากสีชมพูสดของบัคกี้

 

“นายนี่...ชอบยั่วตอนฉันปล่อยน๊อตจริงๆ”  สตีฟกระซิบลงที่หูของคนตรงหน้าแล้วก็ขบเม้มเบาๆ เสียงหอบครางหวานหูของบัคกี้ดังขึ้นเรื่อยๆตามจังหวะของสัมผัสที่ทั้งสองมอบให้กันและกัน

 

เพราะว่าฮีทแรกของบัคกี้ บาร์นส์นี้ยังอีกยาวไกลยิ่งนัก...

 

 

——— ☆ — ☆★☆ — ☆ ———

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> สวัสดีค่า! กลับมาอีกครั้งกับเรื่องสั้น(?) ตอนที่ 2 ของ hAnatabi' STUCKY Omergaverse Series ค่ะ แปะๆๆ👏🏻👏🏻👏🏻  
> พอทีฟิคพรๆนี่ก็คือมาไวมากกกก ไวเกินกว่าจะเป็น hAnatabi คนดองคนเดิมจริมๆ 5555555555 (เดี๋ยวจะรีบเขียน What’s Your Number? ต่อนะคะ จุ๊บๆ😘)  
> ฮีทแรกของน้องบัคกี้มาอย่างรวดเร็วว่องไว้ก็เพราะว่า...คนเขียนจิตหงุดเงี้ยว🤤 เอ้ยไม่ใช่ค่ะ...เอ๊ะหรือใช่ดี ถถถถถถถ😂 จริงๆคือเพราะตอนนี้ก็ไม่มีไรมากเลยนอกจากพอร์นตามคอนเสปของซีรีย์เรื่องนี้ค่ะ🤤🔥  
> ตอนแรกที่เขียน a/b/o เนี่ย กะไว้ว่าจะให้เป็นแค่เรื่องสั้นตอนเดียวจบ บทแรกก็เลยแบบ ดำเนินเรื่องอย่างรวดเร็วฉับไว เอ๊ะทำไมมันได้กันแล้วไวจัง บท 2 ก็เลยดำเนินเรื่องเร็วๆตามบทแรกไป ถถถถถ
> 
> ปล. ไปเม้ามอยฟิค(และอื่นๆ)ได้ในทวิตเตอร์ที่เดิม @hAnatabi ค่ะ ✌🏻  
> ปลล. กะว่าจะเขียนให้เสร็จก่อน Endgame เข้า...แต่ว่าไม่เสร็จอ่ะ ถถถถถถถ (ถ้าอยากจะกรีดร้องเอนเกม dmมาแทนได้นะคะ😂😂😂)  
> ปลลล. ขอบคุณนักอ่านทุกคนที่เข้ามาอ่านมากๆเลยนะคะ /ร้องไห้ดีใจ ถ้าฟิคเรื่องนี้ทำให้คุณยิ้มหรือหัวเราะหรือ...ได้(อะไรอ่ะ...🌝) แม้เพียงนิดหน่อยเราก็ดีใจม๊ากกกกกกกมากค่ะ รักส์ทุกส์คนส์ส์ส์
> 
> ปลลลล. แต่ไม่ว่าจะเกิดอะไรขึ้นนะคะ เราก็จะอยู่กับ stucky ต่อไปแน่นอนค่ะ!!! /ไฟลุกท่วมมมมมม🔥🔥🔥


End file.
